Insane
by TanXinQian
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika Taehyung, diperkosa dikereta? Dan apa jadinya ketika pemerkosa Taehyung malah tergila - gila padanya? KookV
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, foursome, rape, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their

familly

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari dan disinilah Taehyung, masih berada dikereta yang terakhir dengan tujuan Seoul. Taehyung merutuki Jimin dalam hati, ini semua salah si bantet itu, jika saja ia tidak bermain dipantai terlalu lama dan tidak membuang-buang banyak waktu untuk membeli souvenir, mungkin sekarang Taehyung sudah berada diatas kasur empuknya.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru gerbongnya, ada 6 orang, 4 orang pria yg duduk berdampingan dengan tampilan menyeramkan, pakain serba hitam, memakai topi dan juga masker yang sama-sama hitam. 2 orang lagi? Taehyung dan Jimin tentu saja.

Taehyung menghela nafas, baru setengah jam kereta ini melaju, masih ada 3 jam lagi untuk sampai ke Seoul. Taehyung juga merutuki kebodohannya kenapa ia mau saja menemani Jimin untuk pulang ke Busan.

Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Jimin? Dia sudah terlelap dalam mimpi, begitu mendaratkan bokongnya dibangku kereta, dia langsung tertidur.

Saking sibuknya, Taehyung bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa 4 pria yang duduk diujung gerbong sana, sudah mulai berpindah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Mpphhh" Taehyung terkejut ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan kain.

Taehyung refleks meremas kencang tangan Jimin, otomatis Jimin langsung saja membuka matanya karena merasa kesakitan. Detik itu juga Jimin melihat Taehyung tengah dibekap oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal, Jimin membuka mulut untuk berteriak minta tolong namun tiba - tiba mulutnya juga terbekap dari belakang, bahkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink dijambak dari belakang dan dia diseret untuk pindah dari kursinya ke kursi deretan belakang.

Taehyung yang melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja meronta - ronta, ingin menyelamatkan Jimin, namun satu pria duduk dikursi sebelahnya -tempat dimana Jimin duduk sebelumnya- dan langsung memegangi Taehyung.

Dan salah satu pria tersebut berkata "Let's play"

.

.

.

End of prologue

Halo _ Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peredaran saya mencoba untuk menulis kembali. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, terus menurut kalian mending ukenya jadi perempuan atau laki-laki aja? Terus feelnya dapet gak? Hehehe.. Oh iya, kalo misalnya kalian pernah baca cerita sejenis ini, tolong kasih tau saya ya, karena saya gamau kalo nantinya dituduh jadi plagiat cerita orang lain, makasih!

Cerita ini lanjutannya baka lebih cepetl diupdate diwattpad saya, kalo kalian mau baca, kalian bisa search tanxinqian.


	2. Chapter 2 - Train

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their

familly

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menangis, dia takut dan panik. Dia ditarik oleh pria yang duduk dikursi Jimin, sedangkan pria yang membekap mulutnya tadi, sedang mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sebuah tali. Taehyung berusaha meronta namun gagal, tenaga kedua pria tersebut lebih besar daripada tenaganya. Taehyung memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari Jimin dan melihat kondisi sahabatnya tersebut.

Kondisi Jimin lebih parah dibandingkan dengannya. Tubuh Jimin sudah polos, baju dan celana yang dikenakan Jimin sudah robek dan tergeletak dilantai, mata Jimin tertutupi oleh kain berwarna hitam yang basah karena air matanya, pria yang berkulit pucat tengah membuat tanda kemerahan dileher dan dada Jimin, dan pria yang lebih tinggi tengah berlutut ditengah-tengah paha Jimin. Bahkan Taehyung mulai mendengar desahan tertahan Jimin.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat manis? Tenanglah kau juga akan merasakan nikmat seperti temanmu yang disana." goda pria yang tadi membekap dan mengikat tangannya.

"Tapi maaf sayang, kau juga harus menutup matamu seperti temanmu yang disana."lanjut pria itu sambil menutup mata Taehyung dengan kain hitam.

Taehyung mulai menggeliat dan meronta, dia tidak mau berakhir diperkosa oleh seorang pria, dia masih normal, dia masih menyukai wanita, dia harus bebas bagaimanapun caranya.

"Diamlah, atau tubuhmu yang mulus ini akan berakhir penuh darah."seorang dari pria tadi membisiki Taehyung dan menempelkan pisau dilehernya.

Taehyung langsung diam dan berhenti meronta karena dia tahu dari rasa dingin dilehernya, bahwa ada benda tajam disana. Taehyung hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah ketika benda tajam itu mengoyak pakaian yang dia kenakan, bahkan rasa dingin AC sudah mulai menerpa tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kedua pria itu membuka masker hitam dan topinya, mereka menjilati setiap inci tubuh atas Taehyung yang polos, bahkan mereka mulai memberikan gigitan - gigitan kecil kemerahan, salah satu dari mereka, bahkan mulai mengelus kedua puting dada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa memekik dan mendesah tertahan, dia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai terangsang bahkan kejantanannya mulai terbangun. Taehyung berusaha melawan nafsu birahinya yang mulai bangkit, dia tidak boleh menikmati pemerkosaan ini, dia pria normal begitu pikirnya namun tidak dia pungkiri bahwa tubuhnya menerima semua rangsangan itu bahkan menikmatinya.

"M-mpphhh"desah tertahan Taehyung ketika salah satu pria itu mulai menyusu dengan rakus keputing dadanya.

Pria yang satu lagi tengah mengelus kejantanan Taehyung yang masih terbungkus oleh celana jeansnya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena pria itu mulai membuka celananya. Taehyung meronta takut namun pria yang sedang menyusu didadanya malah menggigit putingnya dengan keras.

"Diamlah atau putingmu akan kugigit hingga putus sayang"ucap pria itu sembari meremas pantatnya.

Celana dan underwear Taehyung ditarik hingga turun dan dilempar kesembarang arah. Rasa dingin AC mulai menerpa tubuhnya membuat kejantan Taehyung semakin tegang. Taehyung merasa lega ketika pria yang menyusu didadanya berhenti. Perlahan kain bekapan dimulutnya dibuka, saat Taehyung ingin membuka mulut untuk berteriak, seorang pria memasukan sesuatu ke mulutnya, benda itu besar, panas, dan sedikit bergelombang, dan ada rasa aneh pada benda itu. Taehyung menjilat benda itu karena rasa ingin tahu.

"Ternyata kau suka dengan penis manis? Apa penisku enak?"ujar salah satu pria itu.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha mengeluarkan penis pria iyu dari mulutnya, namun pria itu menjambak rambutnya dan memaju mundurkannya.

"Hisap dan kulum penisku manis, kau tidak boleh menggigitnya, jika kau menggigitnya, maka akan kugigit juga milikmu"ujar pria itu sembari menikmati keberadaan penisnya didalam mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha memuaskan penis yang ada didalam mulutnya, agar penis itu cepat keluar dr mulutnya, bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa jambakan dirambutnya sudah dilepas.

"Hey, J, lihat ternyata dia sangat menyukai penisku"ucap pria itu sambil terkekeh.

Taehyung berusaha mengindahkan perkataan pria itu dan berfokus untuk memuaskannya agar dia bisa segera dilepaskan, namun konsentrasinya terpecah saat pria yang satu lagi meremas penisnya, bahkan mengocok penisnya pelan, bahkan bola kembar yang menggantung miliknya pun diremas -remas dengan pelan.

Lama - kelamaan Taehyung merasa kocokan dipenisnya semakin cepat, bahkan Taehyung yakin bahwa penisnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum. Taehyung juga tidak sadar ketika penis dimulutnya sudah ditarik keluar oleh pemiliknya.

"Ahhh yaa nghh terusshh seperti ituuuh"desah Taehyung menikmati kocokan pria itu.

Pria yang mengocok penis Taehyung, merasakan bahwa penis Taehyung mulai berkedut-kedut tanda akan memuntahkan laharnya. Pria itu dengan sengaja memelankan kocokan dipenis Taehyung, lalu memberhentikan kocokannya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan wajahnya karena gagal merasakan puncaknya. Badan Taehyung ditidurkan dikursi kereta, kakinya ditarik agar mengangkang dengan lebar. Pria yang daritadi memonopoli tubuhnya, berlutut dihadapan Taehyung dan langsung berhadapan dengan penis mungilnya. Penis mungil Taehyung kembali dikocok dengan kencang oleh pria itu.

"Ah ah ah" Taehyung hanya mendesah dan menikmati kocokan pria itu pada penisnya.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan bahkan mulai menjilati lelehan precum dipenisnya dengan perlahan, membuat tangan Taehyung yang diikat menyakar kursi kereta.

Pria itu juga memasukkan penis Taehyung ke mulutnya, menghisap penisnya, menggigiti kepala penisnya pelan, dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh ahh ahh hisap yang kuaaat ahhh"desah Taehyung.

Jemari tangan pria itu mulai bergerak membelai lembut lubang kemerahan milik Taehyung, bahkan lubang itu berkedut-kedut seperti meminta untuk diisi. Pria itu memasukan 3 jarinya yang lain kemulut Taehyung agar basah dengan salivanya, bahkan ketiga jarinya pun dikeluar masukan dimulut Taehyung. Setelah dirasanya cukup basah, pria itu menarik ketiga jarinya, bahkan terlihat benang saliva yang membentang antara mulut Taehyung dan jari pria itu.

Pria itu menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya yang basah didepan lubang Taehyung. Taehyung mulai panik dia takut.

"Ti-tidak jangan kumohon jangan, aku rela melakukan apapun asal jangan, jangan dimasukkan."ucap Taehyung sembari menangis kembali.

Tapi pria itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jari telunjuknya mula ia dorong untuk masuk kedalam lubang Taehyung, bahkan jarinya langsung dia keluar masukan.

"Akkhh tidak sakit kumohon keluarkan"teriak Taehyung pilu.

Namun pria itu malah memasukan jari tengahnya kelubang Taehyung yang sudah terisi jari telunjuknya, jarinya dibuat seperti gunting untuk memudahkannya nanti memasukan miliknya yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jarinya itu.

Taehyung kembali menjerit dan meringis kesakitan, namun itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika jari pria itu menyentuh sweetspotnya.

"Ahhh lagi lagi disitu ahhh"racau Taehyung tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Diam - diam pria itu menambahkan jarinya kedalam lubang Taehyung. Sekarang 3 jarinya tengah ia keluar masukan didalam lubang Taehyung, dan mulutnya masih sibuk memanjakan penis mungil milik Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Uuhh Taetae mau pipis"racaunya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Pria itu, J, semakin mempercepat kocokan jarinya dilubang Taehyung dan juga blowjobnya. Dan kemudian...

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"Taehyung memuntahkan semua laharnya kedalam mulut J, dan J langsung menelannya sampai habis tak bersisa.

J bangkit, melepas kuluman dan juga jarinya. Dia mencium bibir Taehyung yang terbuka dan melumatnya, membagi cairan Taehyung yang tersisa dimulutnya kepada pemiliknya. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas lumatan itu pelan, merasa lumatannya dibalas oleh Taehyung, dia menyeringai.

J melepas bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Dia mundur memandangi Taehyung yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dalam keadaan kaki yang menangkang lebar, menampilkan lubang kecil merahnya yang berkedut - kedut seperti memanggil J untuk mengisinya dengan miliknya yang besar, panjang dan berurat.

J memandang tajam temannya yang mengocok sedari tadi tidak kebagian untuk menyentuh tubuh Taehyung, dia bahkan memerintah temannya itu agar berjalan menghampiri temannya yang lain yang sudah sibuk menyetubuhi Jimin, dan tak lupa dia memerintahkan kepada tiga temannya untuk kembali memakai masker dan topi mereka kembali.

J melepas ikat pinggangnya, membuka dan menurunkan celananya sampai ke setengah paha, dan membebaskan penisnya yang langsung keluar dengan gagahnya. Dia memakai kembali masker dan topinya itu, kemudian dia menarik ikatan ditangan Taehyung hingga terlepas, membawa tubuh Taehyung dipangkuannya dengan posisi membelakanginya, dengan begini Taehyung dapat melihat langsung ke arah Jimin yang sudah kacau.

J mengocok penisnya sebentar dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Taehyung menggesek - gesekannya didepan lubang itu. Taehyung yang bersandar pada dada bidang J, dia masih kelelahan, dan tidak menyadari hal itu. J melepas ikatan kain hitam dikepala Taehyung yang menghalangi mata Taehyung. Taehyung membuka matanya, mengerjap - erjapkan matanya yang silau langsung terkena cahaya.

Setelah pengelihatannya normal, dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin menangis, sahabatnya Jimin, tengah mengocok dua penis dengan tangannya, dia bahkan dengan lincah menaik turunkan badannya, dan Taehyung bahkan dapat seorang pria tengah menidurkan badannya dibawah Jimin dan dia melihat bahwa penis besar pria itu tengah mengisi lubang sahabatnya. Jimin bahkan sangat menikmatinya, dia bahkan tidak berhenti mendesah dan menaik turunkan badannya diatas pria itu!

Tidak itu pasti bukan Jimin! Racau Taehyung dalam hati dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai terisak tidak percaya dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilnya. Dia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku juga akan segera memberikanmu kenikmatan seperti temanmu yang disana."ucap J sembari mengocok penis Taehyung kembali dan mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang mungil Taehyung.

"Ti-tidak! Sakit! Kumohon keluarkan! Sakit! Hiks!"Taehyung menjerit sembari menangis.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya seperti di belah dua. J bahkan malah semakin memasukan penisnya jauh lebih dalam, dan dengan sekali sentak dia memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam Taehyung.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhh!"Taehyung menjerit.

Jimin yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung, melihat kearah Taehyung, dan kemudian langsung membuang mukanya, kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan mengocok kedua penis pria yang mengelilinginya.

Taehyung menangis dalam diam menerima nasib yang menimpanya. J menghajar lubangnya dengan kasar, dia bahkan langsung menemukan sweetspot Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam sambil menangis menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis besar J didalam tubuhnya.

Tidak lama J menyemprotkan semua laharnya ke dalam lubang Taehyung bahkan sampai keluar mengalir mengenai pahanya sendiri.

J membalikkan posisi mereka dan kembali menghajar lubang Taehyung yang becek hingga ia kembali mencapai kepuasannya, dan kemudian mengubah posisi Taehyung dan kembali menggenjotnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung meledakkan laharnya, dia sudah lelah, kemudian Taehyung menutup matanya yang berat tidak memedulikan J yang masih menggenjot tubuhnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Jimin semakin menikmati pemerkosaan ini, dia bahkan meminta lebih kepada para pemerkosanya.

"Ayo lagi tuan, masukkan lagi punya tuan yang besar ke dalam lubang Chimiiiin~"ujarnya manja kepara pemerkosanya.

Para pemerkosanya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kau ingin kenikmatan lagi manis?"ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya tuan~ Chimin mauu"ujar Jimin menggelayut manja pada lengan pria itu.

"Naiklah ke sini sayang dan cari kenikmatanmu sendiri"ujar pria itu menepuk - nepuk pahanya dan memberi kode kepada temannya untuk bersiap - siap.

Jimin naik ke tubuh pria itu, dan melesakkan penis itu kedalam lubangnya dalam sekali sentak dan segera menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tidak lama Jimin merasa tubuhnya ditahan, dan dia merasa ada benda tumpul yang menusuk - nusuk lubangnya yang telah terisi penis.

"Ayo tuan masukki tubuh Chimin, dan hajar Chimin sampai tidak bisa berjalan tuaanhhh"desah manja Jimin sembari menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Dasar jalang!"ucap pria yang menusuk - nusukannya penisnya tadi, dan langsung memasukan penisnya sekali sentak ke dalam lubang Jimin yang sudah terisi sembari menampar pantat sintal Jimin.

"Aahhh enak lubang Chimin sesaakkhh uhhh"racau Jimin yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kedua pria itu menggenjot lubang Jimin secara bergantian, memberikan kenikmatan pada Jimin, bahkan salah satunya mengocok penis Jimin.

"Tuan lubang Chimin masih belum terisi semua ahh"seru Jimin pada pria yang satu lagi.

"Uuh lubang Chimin ini masih belum terisi"lanjutnya sembari menunjuk mulutnya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang pria itu langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke mulut Jimin. Jimin langsung mengoral penis pria itu seperti sedang menikmati ice cream.

Disisi lain, J sudah melepaskan laharnya kembali ke dalam tubuh Taehyung yang sudah pingsan. Dia menarik penisnya hingga terlepas dan melihat cairannya yang langsung mengalir dengan deras dari lubang Taehyung.

Dia menarik tubuh Taehyung menutupinya dengan selimut yang memang sudah dia sediakan, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dan membawa Taehyung keluar dari kereta yang telah berhenti.

"Kutunggu kalian ditempat itu."seru J kepada ketiga temannya yang masih asik menyetubuhi Jimin.

Kemudian J keluar dan membawa Taehyung ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkannya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Ini sesuai permintaan kalian, Qian buat ceritanya jadi Boy×Boy Nyaris 2000 kata saya buat cuma buat adegannya ToT Ini pengalaman pertama Qian buat cerita rated... Gimana menurut kalian, terlalu detail kah? Atau gimana? Coba kasih saran ke Qian ya, soalnya bagian depan depan dan depannya juga bakal banyak adegan begininya xD Dan maaf banget buat kalian yang Jimin biased, aku buat Jiminnya begitu ToT Tapi yang dipart ini masih mending dibanding part - part berikutnya(?) Qian juga suka sama Jimin, cuma Jimin itu tingkahnya cute banget ke semua member, makanya Qian buat dia begitu(?) Tolong jangan bash Qian. Qian juga lagi cari seseorang yang bisa bantu Qian buat bikin cover ff Qian, karena Qian juga udah punya ide buat ff Qian yang lain, tapi mentok dicovernya. Udah itu aja dari Qian, sampai jumpa dinext partnya. Xie xie.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hotel

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their

familly

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya terkena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Dia membuka matanya dan terbangun, dia menatap sekeliling. Ini dia dimana? Begitu pikir Taehyung. Bukankah semalam aku pingsan dikereta? Tapi mengapa aku ada disini? Dan pakaian siapa yang aku kenakan? Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dia kemudian menggapai secarik kertas seperti surat yang ada dimeja. Dan membukanya

Jika kau membuka surat ini pasti kau sudah bangun manis? Sekarang kau berada di Jeon Hotel. Aku sudah memesan kamar selama 1 minggu untukmu dan temanmu, tentu saja kamar kalian berbeda, aku tidak mau kau tidur dengan pria lain selain diriku, cantik. Kau boleh menikmati semua fasilitas apapun dihotel ini. Nikmati harimu sayang. Kita akan berjumpa lagi

\- J

Begitulah isi surat yang Taehyung baca, surat itu langsung ia remas dan dia lempar ke sembarang arah. Taehyung merasa seluruh tubuhnya lengket keringat namun dia tidak merasakan adanya cairan pada bokong sintalnya.

Taehyung terbangun dengan tertatih - tatih, dia bahkan berpegangan pada tembok agar bisa sampai dikamar mandi.

Taehyung membersihkan dirinya. Kemudian dia mengenakan bathrobe, sebelum mengenakan bathrobe, dia melihat dirinya dicermin, begitu banyaknya tanda kemerahan yang ditinggalkan J ditubuhnya. Dia mendesah pelan dan menyadari bahwa kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi.

Taehyung menemukan secarik kertas lagi diwestafel dan membukanya.

Kau pasti sudah mandi hm? Bukalah lemari disamping meja rias, sudah kusiapkan baju untukmu yang bisa kau pakai selama kau disini. Semoga dirimu menyukainya.

P.S : Semua bajunya adalah pilihanku.

-J

Dan lagi - lagi Taehyung meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan dan membuka lemari pakaian itu. Gila! Itulah pikirnya setelah melihat pakaian dilemari itu. Pakaian dilemari itu bermerk Gucci, merk kesukaan Taehyung. Apa J adalah stalker? Pikir Taehyung dalam hati kemudian bergidik ngeri.

Dia memilih asal pakaian dari lemari dan mengenakannya, kemudian dia duduk disofa yang telah disediakan dan menonton televisi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi, room service"seru seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya.

Taehyung membuka pintu, dan dua wanita masuk, yang satu segera membenahi kamar hotelnya dan yang satu lagi mendorong troley yang penuh berisi makanan. Wanita itu segera memindahkan dan juga menata makanannya diatas meja sebelah sofa yang tadi Taehyung duduki.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua keluar dengan sopan. Taehyung segera menyantap semua makanan itu.

Jika ini semua gratis, untuk membalas perbuatan J yang telah memperkosaku walaupun rasanya nikmat -eh- aku akan menocba semua fasilitas dihotel ini dan memesan semua makanannya agar tagihan biaya hotel ini membengkak! Pikir Taehyung jahat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, dan diwaktu yang sama, Jimin terbangun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, dirinya masih telanjang, cairan cinta dan peluhnya bekas semalam masih menempel ditubuhnya. Jimin berjalan dengan tertatih - tatih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jika kita lihat, ruangkan kamar Jimin dan Taehyung sangat berbeda. Taehyung berada dipresident suite sedangkan Jimin hanya dikamar hotel biasa.

Jika dikamar Taehyung, lemari pakaian itu penuh pakaian bermerk, dikamar Jimin hanya ada kaos - kaos dan celana biasa, seperti baju santai dirumah. Setelah mandi, Jimin mengenakan pakaiannya asal.

Jika Taehyung mendapatkan fasilitas penuh dihotel ini dan mendapat layanan makanan khusus, Jimin bahkan harus menelepon ke bagian restaurant dihotel ini.

Dan satu lagi, Jimin juga harus menelepon untuk layanan pembersihan kamarnya.

Poor Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Taehyung berbaring diranjang dengan bosan, kemudian dia teringat dengan Jimin, sahabatnya, dia langsung bangkit dan mencari smartphonenya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Jimin.

From : Taetae

To : Chimchim

Chiiiiiiiim, kau dikamar nomor berapa? Aku bosan tapi bokongku sakit jika dipakai berjalan T^T

Begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung pada Jimin. Namun Jimin tak kunjung membalasnya. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang smartphonenya, yang berisikan pesan Taehyung kepadanya. Dia tidak ada niat untuk membalas pesan itu. Melihat keadaan Taehyung sekarang malah akan membuatnya marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, Jimin mencintai Taehyung sudah dari lama. Mereka berkenalan dari umur 5 tahun, tumbuh besar bersama. Mana mungkin dia tidak akan jatuh hati pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang baik hati. Taehyung yang menggemaskan. Taehyung dan semua tingkah uniknya. Taehyung yang tumbuh menjadi pria cantik. Semua dari diri Taehyung begitu mempesona bagi diri Park Jimin.

Namun Jimin sadar bahwa Taehyung tidak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Maka dari itu, selama ini Jimin menyembunyikan semuanya dari Taehyung.

Jimin pun menangis karena dia merasa gagal untuk melindungi Taehyung. Dia malah menikmati pemerkosaan itu dan bahkan meminta lebih. Sialan! Dia sudah nampak seperti jalang kemarin. Setelah lama menangis, Jimin kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Taehyung disini, bokongnya sudah tidak sakit lagi, dia bahkan sudah mengelilingi hotel ini dan mencoba semua fasilitasnya. Setiap karyawan dihotel ini bahkan membungkukan badannya jika Taehyung melewati mereka. Sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit bingung tapi dia tidak mengambil pusing. Namun yang jadi pikirannya adalah, dimana keberadaan Park Jimin sahabatnya? Sudah tiga hari mereka disini tapi Jimin tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa Jimin tewas? Pikir Taehyung. Taehyung juga sudah mencoba bertanya nomor kamar Jimin pada resepsionis namun tidak diberi tahu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang dicari - cari Taehyung tengah menungging dan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria yang tengah menusukan penisnya dilubang Jimin. Jimin sedang bercinta, dengan pria yang baru dia temui.

Semua ini bermula ketika Jimin memesan makanan dan meminta layanan kamar untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Makanan yang dipesannya datang terlebih dahulu sebelum petugas office boy yang membersihkan kamarnya, jadi dia memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa makanan yang dia pesan sudah diberikan obat perangsang. Ya, obat perangsang, sebenarnya makanan itu bukanlah untuknya tetapi untuk orang lain yang memesan makanan yang serupa namun meminta tambahan lain, karena orang itu sedang berbulan madu dengan pasangannya.

15 menit kemudian badan Jimin panas, dia terangsang, penisnya bahkan sudah mulai bangun. Dan dia teringat peristiwa 3 hari yang lalu dimana, dia diperkosa dengan kasar, bagaimana nikmatnya ketika pria - pria itu menghajar lubangnya dengan penis mereka yang besar dan panjang, dan juga oh! rangsangan yang mereka berikan disekujur tubuh Jimin.

Jimin yang terangsang segera membuka pakainnya hingga dia telanjang bulat. Jimin meremas - remas kedua puting dadanya. Kemudian mengocok penisnya kencang. Dia juga mulai memasukkan jari -jarinya kedalam lubangnya. Jimin mengocok penis dan juga lubangnya dengan cepat. Namun dia tidak puas, dia butuh lebih. Dia butuh sesuatu yang besar memasuki lubangnya kemudian menusuknya dengan kasar.

Kemudian Jimin melihat remote TV yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Kemudian dia mengambil remote TV itu dan menusukkannya pada lubangnya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh" desahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian dikamarnya.

Pria yang ditugaskan membersihkan kamarnya, tengah memandang Jimin yang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga melihat Jimin akan segera keluar. Dan benar saja tak lama Jimin menyemprotkan cairan cintanya.

Selama bermastrubasi, Jimin memang memejamkan matanya. Maka ketika dia membuka mata, dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memandanginya dan menonton kegiatannya. Namun dia malah menyeringai tipis.

Dia bangkit duduk, dan remote TV yang ada dilubangnya semakin masuk semakin dalam, bahkan penisnya langsung menyemprotkan sedikit sperma yang langsung mengotori lantai.

"Maafkan Chimin, Chimin malah semakin membuat kamar ini berantakan."ujar Jimin menatap polos pada pria itu.

Jimin melepas remote TV dari lubangnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah lalu menghampiri pria itu.

"Apa menontonku membuatmu tegang, Taemin-ssi?"ujar Jimin sembari berlutut didepan pria itu -Taemin- dan meremas tonjolan ditengah pahanya.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud melihatmu a-a-aku..."ucapan Taemin terpotong ketika Jimin membuka celananya dan langsung memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Jimin tengah memberikan blowjob pada Taemin. Tamein? Dia hanya bisa meremas rambut Jimin, menjambaknya agar Jimin semakin cepat mengeluar masukan penisnya dimulutnya.

"Ahh sial dasar jalang penggoda."desah Taemin.

Jimin yang mendengar desahan Taemin langsung menatapnya dan memberikan kerlingan menggoda seraya menggigit pelan kepala penis Taemin.

"Fuck!"seru Taemin.

Taemin mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jimin, yang langsung disambut pandangan bingung dari Jimin. Tapi kemudian Jimin mengerti ketika Taemin membalikan tubuhnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging. Taemin langsung memasukan penisnya sekali hentak ke dalam lubang Jimin dan langsung menghajar lubang Jimin kasar.

"Ahh ahh lagi yah kasariii Chimin uunghhh"

"Jalang sial, kau habis dipesan om heh? Kujamin lubangmu tak puas dengan pelayanan om itu."seru Taemin seraya menjambak rambut Jimin.

Namun Jimin hanya membalas dengan desahan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku jalang!"ujar Taemin lagi sembari menampar kencang pantat bulat Jimin.

"Engghh! Ya terus tampar pantat Chimin! Oh Chimin sukaa"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau aku tidak akan memberimu penisku!"bentak Taemin sekali.

"Oohh ohhh ti-tidak jangan! Iya, om itu tidak bisa memuaskan lubangku yang nakal dan lapar ini, ahhh terus sodok Chimin ahhh"desah Jimin yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Dan itulah ceritanya mengapa Jimin tengah menungging dan ditunggangi oleh Taemin.

"Sial jangan ketatkan lubangmu, penisku seperti diperas."

"Chimin sudah mau keluaaar ahhh, tolong keluarkan didalam lubang Chimin, lubang Chimin lapar dia perlu susunya"

"Baiklah sayang, penisku akan memberikanmu susu untuk lubangmu, tunggu sebentar."

Taemin mempercepat tusukannya, tangannya juga mengocok penis Jimin kencang. Jimin yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaakkkkhhh!"teriak Jimin menyemprotkan seluruh spremanya kelantai.

"Nghhhhh!"dan Taemin pun menyusul, dia memenuhi lubang Jimin dengan spremanya, bahkan sebagian menetes keluar.

Taemin menarik penisnya keluar. Dia memandang Jimin yang langsung jatuh ambruk dilantai. Tapi Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, mengangkangkan kakinya lebar, dia mengusap sprema Taemin yang keluar dengan tangannya dan menjilati jemarinya.

"Taemin-ah, lubang Chimin masih lapar, bagaimana ini?"ujar Jimin dengan wajah polos dan dia mengulurkan jarinya untuk melebarkan lubangnya yang berkedut - kedut dan sprema Taemin masih mengalir keluar.

"Dasar jalang, satu ronde tidak cukup memuaskanmu eh?"Taemin tersenyum melecehkan.

Dan kemudian hanya desahan yang dapat kita dengar dari kamar itu. Taemin bahkan lupa jika kekasihnya tengah menunggunya dibawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah Qian update ya ceritanya disini emang lebih fokus ke Jiminnya dulu, tapi nanti dichapter depan bakal ada kok moment Baby Taehyung sama J Dichapter depan kalian bakalan tau siapa Jnya itu. Tapi semestinya sih dichapter ini udah ketebak siapa Jnya. Hayo udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa Jnya belum?

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah vote cerita ini, dan meninggalkan commentnya. Maaf karna Qianie ga balas comment kalian, tapi Qiannie selalu baca comment - comment kalian. Bocoran untuk chapter depan, Jiminnya bakal lebih parah lagi dari ini, dan bahkan nanti dia menjerumuskan Taehyung ke jalan yang sesat. Poor my baby Tae T^T

Buat some1 kamu boleh PM Qian buat covernya

See you in next part!


	4. Chapter 4 - J

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Jungkook diberitahu oleh ayah ibunya bahwa mereka akan pergi berbulan madu untuk kesekian kalinya dan diberi mandat untuk menjaga adiknya Jeon Wonwoo. Maka dari itu Jungkook pulang ke rumahnya bukan ke apartementnya. Sejujurnya dia lelah, mengingat diperusahaan sedang banyak pekerjaan dan jarak dari perusahaannya cukup jauh.

Jungkook sudah membayangkan dia akan berendam diair hangat, kemudian memakan masakan rumah yang disediakan Wonwoo. Namun bayangan itu hancur ketika dia melihat adik satu - satunya, tengah mengangkang dan ditindih seorang pria, bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis pria itu keluar masuk dalam rektum adiknya.

Dan ya, dia kenal dengan pria yang tengah menyetubuhi adiknya itu. Kim Mingyu sialan! Dia memang mengizinkan Mingyu memacari adiknya tapi tidak sampai menyetubuhinya seperti ini. Maka segera saja Jungkook menarik Mingyu hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan langsung memberikan tinjuan ke pipinya.

"Hyung, jangan sakiti Mingyu!"teriak Wonwoo.

"Diamlah Wonwoo! Aku mengizinkannya memacarimu, tapi tidak untuk menyutubuhimu!"bentak Jubgkook dan masih terus memberikan tinjuan dipipi Mingyu.

"Bukan Mingyu yang salah hyung! Akulah yang menginginkan hal ini! Aku ini sudah besar! Tolong jangan campuri urusanku lagi!"teriak Wonwoo seraya mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang terdiam karena kaget mendengar perkataan adiknya.

Wonwoo segera memapah tubuh Mingyu, dan membawanya keluar dari rumah, dan segera pergi dari rumahnya menggunakan mobil Mingyu. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa meninju tembok melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Lalu ia teringat bahwa sahabatnya, Kim Mingyu memiliki seorang adik, dan dia langsung menyeringai. Tidak salah bukan jika dia membalas Mingyu melalu adiknya, eh?

"Kim Namjoon, aku ingin kau segera mencari tahu mengenai adik Kim Mingyu, sesegera mungkin."ujarnya sembari menelepon seseorang.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon tengah menjelaskan mengenai data diri adik Mingyu kepada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tidak memerhatikan terlalu jelas, dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat menyetubuhi adiknya Mingyu. Dari penjelasan yang ia dengar sekilas, dia hanya tahu bahwa adik Mingyu bernama Kim Taehyung dan baru saja menyelesaikan ujian dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Seoul University.

"...Jeon Jungkook? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"tanya Namjoon.

"Ya hyung, tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu."jawab Jungkook malas.

"Apa kau ingin melihat foto Taehyung?"tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak perlu melihatnya."jawab Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang Kim Taehyung?"tanya seorang pria kulit pucat.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"ujar pria lain yang juga ada diruangan itu.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat - sahabatnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada diperusahaan mereka. Ya mereka, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, dan Jung Hoseok. Mereka merupakan sahabat baik sedari kecil. Ya tentu bersama dengan Mingyu. Mereka membangun perusahaan bersama yaitu Bangtan Corp yang menjadi jalan untuk menyatukan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Namun sayang Mingyu tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam hal ini, karena kakaknya Kim Seokjin tidak mau mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya dan sibuk menjadi chef direstaurant miliknya sendiri, dan Taehyung adiknya masih terlalu muda, jadi dialah yang langsung mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook ternyata kau sudah mulai mengenal cinta eh?"goda Hoseok.

"Diamlah Hoseok! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya."jawab Jungkook seraya mengacak - acak rambutnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentangnya?"ujar Yoongi curiga.

Dan Jungkook menceritakan kejadian semalam pada sahabatnya itu dan juga rencananya untuk menyetubuhi Taehyung dan bahkan mengajak sahabatnya untuk ikut serta dalam rencananya. Awalnya ketiga pria lainnya nenolak, karena bagaimanapun juga Mingyu masih sahabat mereka dan mereka tidak mau merusak bocah yang masih polos. Namun Jungkook memaksa, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan sebagian saham miliknya di Bangtan Corp pada mereka dan akan memberikan apapun yang mereka minta.

.

.

.

Lalu disinilah mereka, berbekal dengan seminggu lebih penyelidikan yang Hoseok dan Namjoon lakukan, mereka tengah berada distasiun kereta dan menunggu kereta menuju Busan, dan menunggu target mereka.

Hoseok dan Namjoon bercerita pada Jungkook bahwa Taehyung adik Mingyu diajak pergi ke Busan oleh sahabatnya Park Jimin, dan mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa Park Jimin mencintai Kim Taehyung. Darimana mereka bisa tahu? Ya lihat saja tatapan memuja dan juga lembut yang diberikan Jimin pada Taehyung, semua siswa,siswi dan juga guru mereka sekali melihat juga tahu, hanya Taehyung saja yang tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Sial kemana mereka? Apa mereka tidak jadi pergi? Kereta sudah akan berangkat. Pikir Jungkook kesal karena dia sudah bangun dan siap dipagi - pagi buta seperti ini lalu menunggu 15 menit dan target belum datang juga.

"Hey, itu Kim Taehyung sedang berlari menuju kearah kita."bisik Hoseok pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok, dan dia melihat kedua orang pria tengah berlari ditengah stasiun yang padat ini. Oh sial! Pikir Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung. Kenapa bisa Kim Mingyu si malika itu memiliki adik seperti Taehyung? Ya lihat saja, Taehyung begitu cantik, hidung bangirnya, matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan, rambut coklat karamelnya yang halus, dan oh bibir tipis kissablenya. Oh sial Jungkook bahkan sudah mulai menegang ketika melihat bibir Taehyung.

Sial sial sial! Kenapa Taehyung begitu sempurna? Dia memang memiliki warna kulit sedikit gelap, tapi wajahnya cantik, badannya bisa dikatakan mungil, apalagi pinggangnya ramping seperti pinggang wanita, dan juga pantatnya, bongkahan itu tidak besar namun cukup padat berisi. Sial, dia tidak tahan untuk segera menyetubuhi Taehyung. Apalagi tadi Taehyung berlari melewatinya, dia sempat mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung, sangat memabukan dan menggoda. Sial, Kim Taehyung harus menjadi miliknya seorang!

Ada untungnya juga ternyata Mingyu menggagahi adikku sehingga aku dapat mengetahui tentang Taehyung. Pantas saja Mingyu tidak pernah mau membawa mereka kerumahnya sialan ternyata dia menyembunyikan Aprodhite dirumahnya. Pikir Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah memandangi Taehyung yang tengah berceloteh pada Park Jimin. Bisa dia lihat tatapan cinta yang diberikan Jimin pada Taehyungnya. Jungkook mendengus melihatnya.

"Hey, bung, jangan nelihatinya terus seperti itu, kau tahu, tatapanmu seperti tatapan laser yang bisa menembusnya."canda Hoseok yang langsung mendapat lemparan cemilan dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

Mereka mengikuti Taehyung dan Jimin sepanjang waktu. Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi, bahkan harus memegang tubuh berotot Jungkook, menahannya untuk tidak meninju Jimin yang tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung. Ini bukan kejadian pertama pada hari ini, hal itu juga terjadi ketika Jimin menggengam jemari Taehyung, mengusap lembut rambut caramel Taehyung, dan menghapus noda ice cream disudut bibir kissable Taehyung.

Melihat kelakuan Jungkook, seperti itu, para sahabatnya langsung menyadari bahwa Jungkook tertarik pada Taehyung. Dan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook mengubah rencana, mereka hanya akan menyetubuhi Jimin, tidak akan menyentuh tubuh Taehyung, tidak seperti kesepakatan awal.

Dan benar saja hal itu terbukti ketika mereka mulai menjalankan misi mereka. Mereka melihat bagaimana Jungkook memonopoli Taehyung dan memerintahkan Hoseok untuk menyetubuhi Jimin saja, yang kini sudah ditusuk oleh Yoongi dan mulutnya sedang disumpal oleh penis besar milik Namjoon.

Sungguh Jungkook tidak menyesal menjalankan rencana ini, dia juga tidak menyesal menghamburkan uangnya untuk menyewa seluruh gerbong kereta ini agar kosong.

Dia begitu puas ketika dia melihat betapa berantakannya Taehyung akibat ulahnya, bibir Taehyung yang manis dan bengkak akibat ulahnya, matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata akibat tidak dapat menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikannya, suara desahan Taehyung yang meningkatkan libidonya, bagaimana sempitnya rektum Taehyung dan menjepit penisnya dengan begitu nikmat.

Dan juga ketika Jimin mencuri pandang kepada Taehyung yang tengah disetubuhinya, dia menyeringai, si Park Jimin itu harus tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah miliknya. Mungkin merusak Jimin sampai ia menjadi jalang terdengar menggiurkan, dia harus memikirkan hal itu nanti. Pikir Jungkook jahat.

.

.

.

Setelah menyetubuhi Taehyung, Jungkook membawa Taehyung kehotel milik keluarganya, dia membersihkan setiap inci tubuh Taehyung dengan handuk dan air hangat. Dan dia juga tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karya yang dia buat disekujur tubuh Taehyung. Dia juga mengelus perut rata Taehyung dan berharap benihnya berhasil tumbuh didalam sana.

Seluruh ruangan kamar Taehyung dan Jimin sudah dipasangangi oleh CCTV. Jungkook memantau seluruh kegiatan yang Taehyung lakukan, bahkan menyuruh chefnya untuk memasak seluruh makanan kesukaan Taehyung dan diantarkan kepadanya.

Dia juga tersenyum puas menikmati hasil kecerobohan karyawannya, dan dia melihat seluruh tindakan Jimin dan Taemin. Bahkan dia sangat senang ketika keesokan harinya Taemin kembali keruangan Jimin dan kembali menyetubuhi Jimin, bahkan di dua hari terakhir Jimin berada disini, Taemin mengajak kekasihnya Minho untuk melakukan threesome dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih semenjak kejadian itu, selama itu pula Jungkook uring - uringan. Dia bukannya tidak bisa melihat Taehyung. Jika dia mau melihat, dia tinggal menyalakan smartphone atau laptopnya maka akan muncul setiap kegiatan yang Taehyung lakukan, diam - diam dia memasang CCTV diapartement milik Taehyung yang tinggal bersama Jimin.

Masalahnya disini adalah dia merindukan tubuh Taehyung, dia ingin menyetubuhi Taehyung kembali, tapi dia takut menyakiti Taehyung lagi seperti waktu itu. Akibat ulahnya Taehyung harus menahan rasa sakit direktumnya selama tiga hari.

Maka dari itu dia mengambil smartphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Namjoon carikan aku seorang pria atau wanita yang mirip dengan Taehyung, siapkan dia dikamar hotel seperti biasa. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau mendapatkan orang itu, culik jika perlu. Ingat dia harus bersih dan mirip dengan Taehyung jangan lupa siapkan dia!"ujar Jungkook yang langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya ketika dia sudah selesai berbicara tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari seseorang yang diteleponnya.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Qian balik lagi, kali ini dari sudut pandang Jungkook, kenapa dia ngerencanain semuanya buat Taehyung.

Oh iya Qian juga minta maaf buat Jimin biased yang gak suka sama tingkah laku Jimin minggu lalu. Jadi mulai chapter depan Qian bakal ubah jalan ceritanya, jadi nanti Jimin bakal muncul sedikit doang. Tapi nanti bakal tetep diceritain kok mengenai cinta segitiga dia sama dua orang.

Chapter depan bakalan ada adegan ++ antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, nanti juga bakal mulai konflik cinta segitiganya Jimin. Rencananya Qian mau namatin ff ini sebelum kalian pada puasa, cuma kayaknya gak akan keburu. Jadi nanti Qian bakal update tapi ncnya dikurangin atau non nc sama sekali aja atau gimana?

Ditunggu saran dari kalian ya! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca, comment/review, fav/follow/vote cerita Qian ini! See you!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bus

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memakai pakaian serba hitam dan juga masker, beserta topi seperti pada hari itu, dia tengah berdiri disebuah halte bus yang telah sepi. Bahkan sudah sedikit mobil yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Jungkook ingin memaki Namjoon, dia telah menyampaikan dengan jelas bahwa jalang itu harus sudah siap dihotelnya, namun Namjoon malah mengirimi dia pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke halte bus dan menunggu bus dengan plat nomor yang dituliskan didalam pesan itu.

Jungkook juga menggerutu kenapa pula dia harus bersusah payah menunggu bus hanya untuk menyetubuhi seorang jalang?! Tapi dia juga penasaran karena Namjoon mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyesal jika tidak menuruti apa isi pesan itu. Karena hal itu dia rela berdiri dihalte bus ini, dan bahkan dia sudah menunggu setengah jam ditempat ini.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, Taehyung tengah membereskan meja dan juga kursi disebuah cafe. Taehyung tengah menyelesaikan shift part timenya. Ya, Taehyung mengambil part time yang ditawarkan oleh temannya, alasannya? Dia ingin mengisi waktu luang selama liburan sebelum akhirnya kuliah, apalagi dia tengah menabung untuk membeli seekor anjing.

Sebenarnya Jimin, sudah melarangnya untuk part time, karena Jimin khawatir, shift part time Taehyung selesai cukup malam dan juga jarak antara apartement mereka dan cafe itu cukup jauh. Jimin juga sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan membelikan anjing apapun yang Taehyung mau sebagai hadiah kelulusan nanti. Tapi Taehyung bersikeras menolak karena dia mau membeli anjing itu dari hasil kerja keras dan itulah alasan yang mengakibatkan mengapa Taehyung tengah membereskan meja dan kursi.

Setelah itu, dia pamit pulang kepada pemilik cafe itu. Pemilik cafe itu memberikan sebuah cup berisikan teh hangat untuknya, dan berkata bahwa cuaca malam ini cukup dingin. Taehyung yang baik hati langsung menerima teh itu dan berterima kasih, kemudian dia berjalan menuju halte bus dengan riang sambil meminum teh itu.

Hampir 5 menit Taehyung menunggu bus ke arah apartementnya datang, teh yang diberikan bosnya telah habis, smartphonenya pula kehabisan baterai. Dia mulai bosan menunggu busnya datang dan entah mengapa dia juga merasa ngantuk sekali dan badannya sedikit panas. Apakah dia sakit? Pikirnya polos. Ditengah kebosanan itu tiba-tiba sebuah bus kearah apartemennya berhenti dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang dia menaiki bus itu. Setelah duduk, dia langsung tertidur tanpa melihat keadaan bahwa hanya ada dia didalam bus itu dan sambil tertidur dia bergumam.

"Nghh, panas sekali~".gumamnya

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat bus yang disebutkan Namjoon tengah melaju menghampirinya, tanpa pikir panjang dia menaiki bus itu. Sepi dan kosong pikirnya ketika melihat bus itu, hanya ada Taehyung saja didalam bus itu. Eh? Taehyung? Jungkook pasti berhalusinasi, tidak mungkin ada Taehyung didalam bus ini. Tapi mengapa halusinasinya berasa nyata? Dia menajamkan matanya sambil berjalan menghampiri sosok halusinasi Taehyung yang ada dipikirannya.

Setelah berada tepat dihadapan Taehyung, Jungkook menusuk pipi Taehyung pelan dengan jari telunjuknya, karena tidak mau Taehyung terbangun. Sial! Bukan mimpi ternyata, itu Taehyung sungguhan, mimpi apa Jungkook semalam? Pikirnya.

Jungkook merasa aneh dengan keadaan Taehyung, malam hari ini cukup dingin, namun Taehyung berkeringat dan menggumamkan kata panas dalam tidurnya. Dia segera menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Taehyung untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung, tidak panas. Tapi kenapa Taehyung begitu?

Lalu tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi, pas sekali, dia memang mau menanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung. Jungkook mengambilnya dari saku kantongnya, dan mengecek ada 1 pesan baru dari Namjoon untuknya.

From : Namjoon

To : Maknae Setan

Hey, dude? Kau suka "jalang pesanan"mu? Aku tidak bisa menemukan yang seperti Taehyung. Jadi aku serahkan saja yang asli padamu. Oh ya, jangan kaget dengan kondisi Taehyung saat ini. Aku mencampurkan sedikit obat tidur dan juga obat perangsang dalam teh yang ia minum tadi. Selamat bersenang - senang Jeon.

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan Namjoon pada Jungkook. Dia ingin menonjok muka Namjoon yang menyebut Taehyung jalang dan berani - beraninya memberikan Taehyung obat tidur dan juga obat perangsang. Jungkook meremat smartphonenya tanpa menyadari bahwa bus yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti didaerah tanah kosong tak berpenghuni, bahkan supir bus yang tadi mengemudikan bus itu sudah tidak ada dari bus itu.

Smartphone Jungkook berbunyi lagi. 1 pesan baru dari Namjoon untuknya.

From : Namjoon

To : Maknae Setan

Kau bisa melakukannya langsung dalam bus itu, semua sudah diatur. Jangan terlalu kasar pada Taehyung, dia masih memiliki jadwal untuk bekerja part time besok.

Jungkook menggeram membaca isi pesan Namjoon yang terakhir sejak kapan Taehyungnya ini bekerja? Untuk apa dia bekerja? Dia akan membelikan apapun yang Taehyung minta kepadanya.

Dia melihat Taehyung yang kini tengah membuka pakaiannya sendiri, sepertinya efek obat tidur itu sudah mulai hilang namun efek obat perangsang itu masih ada.

Persetan dengan itu semua, Jungkook sudah sesak melihat keadaan Taehyung yang berpeluh dan hanya menggunakan kaos biasa yang mencetak bentuk tubuhnya karena basah oleh keringat, bahkan Jungkook bisa melihat kedua tonjolan didada Taehyung.

Jungkook segera melumat bibir Taehyung, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Taehyung agar dia membuka mulutnya, melilit lidah Taehyung dan mengajak lidah itu untuk bermain bersama. Tangan Jungkook juga tidak tinggal diam, sebelah tangannya meremas pantat sintal Taehyung dan yang sebelah lagi tengah berusaha membuka celana Taehyung untuk membebaskan penis mungil Taehyung dari rasa sesak.

Jilat, hisap, gigit itulah yang menjadi kesibukan Jeong Jungkook sekarang ini. Dia tengah membubuhkan tanda ditubuh mulus Taehyung, dia bahkan sudah menyobek kaos Taehyung agar bisa membubuhkan tanda didada Taehyung. Setelah puas, dia memainkan kedua tonjolan didada Taehyung, dia menyusu pada Taehyung seperti bayi yang tengah kelaparan. Bahkan tanpa sadar Taehyung tengah membusungkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Jungkook agar Jungkook terus menyusu pada dadanya. Dan Taehyung tidak berhenti mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Sekitar 10 menit dia menyusu pada Taehyung dan memandang puas pada tonjolan dada Taehyung yang kini tengah membengkak seperti bibir Taehyung karena ulahnya. Kemudian jilatan dan hisapan Jungkook turun ke bawah dan berhenti pada penis mungil Taehyung yang telah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan precum. Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sendiri kemudian dia langsung menjilati penis Taehyung sambil mengocoknya. Dia juga tidak lupa memaikan dua bola kembar milik Taehyung. Jungkook mengulum penis mungil Taehyung, mengeluar masukkan penis itu dalam mulutnya.

Sementara itu jari - jarinya yang basah akibat precum milik Taehyung tengah berada pada kerutan rektum Taehyung dan mengelus - ngelus kerutan itu. Kemudian Jungkook menusukan jari panjangnya kedalam rektum Taehyung dan langsung mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan cepat serta menumbuk keberadaan sweetspot Taehyung yang telah dihapalnya.

"Aakkhh! Nghh ahhh ahhh ahhh"begitu desah Taehyung ketika jari panjang Jungkook menusuk rektumnya dan dia tangannya meremas - remas kursi bus.

Jungkook merasakan penis Taehyung mulai berkedut - kedut dalam mulutnya, maka dari itu dia memperkuat hisapan dan juga kocokan jarinya yang kini berjumlah 3 jadi dalam rektum Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung memeluk kepala Jungkook dan menekan kepalanya itu serta menggerakan pinggulnya menggenjot tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook diam dan menikmati kelakuan Taehyung yang sedang mengejar kenikmatannya.

"Aaakhhhh"teriak Taehyung ketika dia menyemprotkan seluruh cairan cintanya dalam mulut Jungkook yang langsung ditelan seluruhnya oleh Jungkook.

"Manis seperti dirimu sayang."ujar Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan mengangkangkan kaki Taehyung agar terbuka lebar.

Jungkook membuka celananya kemudian mengocok penisnya yang sudah berdiri keras dan memposisikan penisnya didepan rektum Taehyung yang berkedut - kedut manja. Jungkook memasukkan seluruh penisnya sekali sentak dalam rektum Taehyung.

Taehyung terbangun akibat rasa sakit yang mendera ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua dan tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur. Dia panik ketika melihat seorang pria tengah menggejot tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena topi yang pria itu gunakan. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika pria itu menumbuk sweetspotnya berkali - kali.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung telah terbangun. Dia juga berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari pengelihatan Taehyung karena belum saatnya Taehyung melihat wajahnya. Dia ingin mendekati Taehyung secara normal bukan memperkosanya seperti selama ini, tapi salahkan hormonnya yang selalu bergejolak setiap melihat Taehyung. Pikir Jungkook sembari menyetubuhi Taehyung.

Jungkook mengocok penis mungil Taehyung yang tidak berhenti menggesek sixpacknya sedari tadi. Dan bisa dia rasakan rektum Taehyung semakin menyempit akibat ulahnya.

Jungkook mengangkat dan membalikan tubuh Taehyung tanpa melepas penisnya dari rektum Taehyung yang mengakibatkan penisnya serasa dipelintir. Sial nikmat sekali.

"Lihatlah tubuhmu dikaca baby, aku tidak menyesal memperkosamu sebanyak dua kali sayang."bisik Jungkook sensual ditelinga Taehyung sembari menjilat telinga itu.

Taehyung menatap tubuhnya dikaca jendela bus, dia melihat bagaimana bibirnya dan puting dadanya membengkak, dia juga melihat bagaimana satu tangan kekar itu menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dan yang satu lagi tengah mengocok penisnya dan bagaimana penis besar itu menghantam rektumnya, bahkan rektumnya ikut tertarik keluar setiap pria itu menarik penisnya dan ikut melesak ke dalam tiap pria itu menusuk rektumnya. Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca itu namun tidak bisa.

"Lihatlah baby, bagaimana tubuhmu menikmati semua perlakuan daddy hm. Kau suka hm? Lihat sayang bahkan lubangmu semakin menyempit ketika melihat dirimu sendiri, betapa nakalnya dirimu eoh?"bisik Jungkook menampar pantat Taehyung.

"Ti-tidak ahh henti-hentikan ahh"jawab Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan? Oke sayang permintaanmu akan daddy turuti baby."bisik Jungkook yang langsung mengehentikan kegiatannya.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat pinggul Taehyung yang bergerak naik turun ketika dia menghentikan tusukan penisnya pada rektum Taehyung.

"Lihat sayang, tubuhmu bahkan sangat menikmatinya, jangan berbohong sayang, desahkan dan panggil aku daddy hm? Maka daddy akan memberikan kenikmatan tak terbayangkan untukmu."bisik Jungkook lagi sembari menghentak - hentakan penisnya dalam tubuh Taehyung

Taehyung tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dia dapat melihat dan merasakan tubuhnya bergerak naik turun sendiri tanpa diperintah. Dia berusaha menghentikannya namun tidak bisa. Jika memang dia tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya maka biarkan dia menikmati semua ini.

"Da-da-daddy ahh"desah Taehyung lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan baby? Daddy tidak mendengarnya."jahil Jungkook namun langsung menggenjot rektum Taehyung dengan penisnya kasar dan brutal.

Taehyung kaget dengan perlakuan pria itu. Namun dia menikmatinya, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Nghh daddy ahh terusss aahh lagiiii mhhh."racau Taehyung.

Jungkook bisa merasakan kedutan pada penis Taehyung yang sedari tadi dikocoknya. Dia juga bisa merasakan penisnya semakin diremas oleh rektum Taehyung. Maka dari itu dia semakin mempercepat kocokan dipenis Taehyung dan juga genjotannya direktum Taehyung.

Sementara itu Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dan

"Dadddyyyy!"teriak Taehyung sembari menyemburkan seluruh cairan cintanya ke kaca jendela.

Namun Jungkook tidak berhenti, dia malah semakin menggenjot Taehyung kasar disaat Taehyung mencapai klimaksnya. Dirasakannya tubuh Taehyung sudah mulai melemas. Dia memeluk Taehyung sembari mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Satu hentakan, dua hentakan, tiga, empat dan lima hentakan. Jungkook membenamkan seluruh penisnya dalam rektum Taehyung dan menyemprotkan seluruh benihnya. Taehyung juga mencapai puncaknya kembali. Kali kedua diperkosa, Jungkook sudah berhasil membuat Taehyung merasakan apa yang namanya multiorgasme. Pandangan Taehyung memutih ketika dia menyemburkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung dikursi bus yang lain yang tidak basah oleh cairan. Dia juga melepas penisnya dari rektum Taehyung. Dia begitu nenikmati ketika melihat spermanya langsung keluar mengalir menetes - netes dari rektum Taehyung yang tidak mampu menampungnya. Sial! Penisnya kembali terbangun.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya masih sensitif karena multiorgasme yang dirasakannya. Dia lelah dan ingin segera pulang tubuhnya sudah lengket dan meminta istirahat. Namun pikirannya buyar ketika tubuhnya diangkat kepangkuan pria itu, namun membelakangi pria itu, dan penis pria itu kembali menusuk rektumnya yang masih sensitif. Bahkan akibat tusukan itu penisnya kembali terbangun.

"Malam kita masih panjang baby, mari nikmati malam panjang kita bersama sayang."ujar Jungkook sembari memberikan tanda pada punggung Taehyung.

Yang hanya bisa dibalas desahan dan lengguhan Taehyung dan juga panggilan daddy pada Jungkook. Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar desahan didalam bus itu hingga menjelang pagi.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain seorang pria pendek tengah cemas menatap jam dinding yang terus berputar dan berdetak, namun orang yang tinggal bersamanya tak kunjung kembali dari kerja part timenya. Poor Jimin.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Qian balik lagi, apa ini udah fast update? Hehehe. Ini KookV momentnya gimana menurut kalian? Puaskah? Atau kurang? Kurang banyak Ncnya? Wkwkwk

Oh iya untuk yang masih ngerasa Qian terlalu merusak image Jimin dichapter yang lalu, Qian minta maaf ya. Disini Qian gak bermaksud merusak image Jimin. Qian juga bingung sebagian ada yang suka dan sebagian ada yang gak suka. Jadi Qian harus gimana? Terus ini juga ada yang minta story tentang Minho×Taemin×Jimin. Qian mau buat storynya cuma mungkin nanti kalo yang gak suka jangan baca ya.

Bocoran untuk chapter depan nanti Jungkook bakal deketin Taehyung dengan cara yang normal. Jangan lupa comment/review ff Qian buat masukan biar jadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih atas saran kalian selama ini, makasih juga buat yang udah vote/favorite/follow cerita ini dan juga follow Qian! Qian sayang kalian! See you in next chapter!

P.S : Qian update cover ff ini seadanya. Maaf kalo gak suka T^T


	6. Chapter 6 - Meet

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dihotel yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia bangun dengan malas, dan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih - tatih. Taehyung menatap pantulan tubuhnya dikaca kamar mandi. Dia bisa melihat banyaknya tanda kemerahan disekujur leher dan dadanya yang tidak akan menghilang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dia menyesal, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepadanya sebanyak dua kali? Dan dengan orang yang sama pula. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia harus menyelidiki hal ini. Pikir Taehyung dalam hati sembari menghela nafas.

Kemudian Taehyung memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah mandi dia memakai pakaian yang ada dalam lemari asal, dia mengambil barang - barangnya yang ada, dan segera pergi dari kamar hotel itu. Taehyung memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, dia takut berlama - lama ada dihotel ini, dia takut orang itu akan kembali lagi, dan dia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang sampai tiga kali padanya, cukup dua kali saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain dalam waktu yang sama, Jungkook tengah mengawasi para chef dihotelnya yang tengah memasak makanan untuk Taehyungnya. Kebetulan hari ini dia ada rapat yang diadakan direstaurant hotelnya ini. Maka sembari menunggu teman dan juga perwakilan perusaan lain, dia menyuruh chef untuk memasakan makanan kesukaan Taehyung serta sambil mengawasi mereka, Jungkook juga mengawasi Taehyung dari smartphonenya yang terhubung dengan CCTV yang telah ia pasang dikamar itu.

Jungkook melihat bahwa kamar hotel Taehyung kosong, dia tidak ada dimanapun dalam kamar itu.

"Sialan!"umpat Jungkook yang langsung berlari mencari Taehyung.

Bahkan Jungkook berlari melewati Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tengah menyapanya, bahkan Hoseok tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kemudian Hoseok hanya tersenyum canggung pada Namjoon yang menertawakannya. Lalu mereka menyusul Jungkook yang terlihat marah.

"Dimana kau, Taehyung? Jangan membuatku khawatir."gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menajamkan matanya, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling lobby hotel. Gotcha! Pikirnya senang ketika melihat seorang pria berbadan imut yang sedang kesusahan berjalan ditengah lobby hotel. Jungkook berlari mendekatinya, namun hal itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar Taehyung memanggil nama seseorang.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah berjalan dilobby hotel, dan tengah mengetik pesan pada Jimin. Namun tiba - tiba dia menajamkan pandangan matanya, sepertinya dia kenal dengan pria berkulit pucat yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu seperti...

"Yoongi-hyung?"panggilnya pada orang itu.

"Lho? Taehyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?"sahut pria yang dipanggil Yoongi oleh Taehyung.

"Uuum...aku..."Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Min Yoongi."ucap seseorang dibelakang Taehyung dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang tengah memandangnya tajam dan meminta penjelasan. Yoongi tersenyum geli dan terkekeh melihat Jungkook. Yang tentu saja langsung disambut kerutan bingung didahi Taehyung.

Taehyung membalikan wajahnya, yang langsung disambut oleh dada bidang seorang pria. Dia menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas untuk melihat pria itu. Astaga! Pria itu sangat tampan, rahang tegasnya, pandangannya yang tajam seperti elang, sempurna sekali dan jangan lupakan ototnya yang bisa membuatnya panas dingin seketika. Taehyung langsung membalikan wajahnya yang terasa sedikit panas, sial wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Tae, pulanglah, mau hyung antar?"tawar Yoongi sengaja membuat Jungkook cemburu.

Apakah berhasil? Ya tentu saja, Jungkook langsung membelakakan matanya kearah Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Tidak usah hyung, apartementku dekat dari sini."tolak Taehyung sopan.

"Oh ayolah Taehyung, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, biarkan aku mengantarmu, lagipula kupikir rapat kami siang ini tidak jadi dilangsungkan."ucap Yoongi merangkul bahu Taehyung dan segera mengajaknya berjalan keluar.

Sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung, Yoongi menengok kearah Jungkook dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Jungkook. Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang akan memancing perang dunia ketiga. Setelah kepergian Yoongi, Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap NamSeok tajam dan berkata.

"Batalkan rapat hari ini, aku mau pulang."ujarnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok pun langsung menganggukan kepala mereka dalam diam. Ya mereka takut bersuara, sekali salah bersuara mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan tinju dari Jungkook.

Jungkook segera meninggalkan hotelnya dan pergi ke gym langganannya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah mengobrol seru, mengingat sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoongi memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan sedikit ragu, mengingat bahwa ruangan kerjanya dihuni juga oleh tiga orang lainnya Hoseok, Namjoon, dan juga Jungkook. Dia agak menyesali tingkahnya kemarin yang dengan berani menjahili Jungkook. Jungkook pasti sangat marah, mungkin saja hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup didunia ini. Pikir Yoongi sedikit lebay.

Akhirnya Yoongi memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu, namun saat dirinya memegang gagang pintu, suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Menyingkirlah Min Yoongi, jika kau tidak mau masuk."ucap Jungkook dingin.

Jungkook berjalan, bahunya sedikit menyenggol bahu Yoongi, dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu, diikuti Yoongi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelah mereka duduk dikursi mereka masing - masing, Jungkook segera bertanya.

"Jadi Min Yoongi, bisa kau jelaskan kejadian kemarin?"tanya Jungkook.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Kim Taehyung? Kukira kau tak mengenalnya."tanya Jungkook memincingkan matanya pada Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Hoseok yang ada didalam sana sebelum Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, mereka takut salah menjawab dan memperburuk suasana.

"Aku bertetangga dengan keluarga Kim ketika kami masih di Daegu dan kami pernah bertemu lagi ketika aku mengambil tugas dirumah Mingyu."jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Kau diperbolehkan pergi ke rumah Mingyu?"tanya Hoseok antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku sering kesana, karena keluarga kami kenal satu sama lain."jawab Yoongi.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami bahwa kau mengenal Taehyung?"tanya Namjoon.

"Kalian tidak pernah bertanya."jawab Yoongi lagi yang disambut pandangan menusuk tiga orang lainnya diruangan itu.

"Jeon Jungkook seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mengenal Taehyung, aku akan membantumu mendekatinya."ucap Yoongi tulus.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung dan Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku karena bosan sembari mencari buku referensi untuk kuliah nanti.

Disaat yang sama Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok tengah berada ditoko buku yang sama, mereka tengah menguntit Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka sudah mengatur rencana agar Jungkook dapat berkenalan dengan Taehyung secara normal.

Taehyung memandang pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya, sepertinya dia mengenal pria itu, namun dia lupa pernah melihat pria itu dimana. Dia melihat pria itu tengah menunjuk sesuatu dibelakangnya. Taehyung pun menengok kebelakang. Ah sekarang dia ingat siapa pria itu, pria itu adalah teman Yoongi hyung. Dia pun tersenyum manis pada pria itu dan kemudian berlari memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Pria itu, Jungkook, menyesal dengan rencana ini, sialan mengapa Taehyung memeluk Yoongi? Astaga jika bukan karena dia ingin mengenal Taehyung secara normal, dia pasti sudah menyeret Taehyung dan menghukumnya diatas ranjang. Jungkook sibuk dengan pikiran mesumnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Taehyung, perkenalkan dia temanku, dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku, kau bisa memanggilnya Jungkook hyung."kata Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook.

"Hai Jungkook hyung, aku Kim Taehyung."ucap Taehyung membungkukan badannya kearah Jungkook.

"Kau lihat disana, yang itu bernama Namjoon dan yang itu bernama Hoseok."ujar Yoongi sembari menunjuk kearah Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan membungkukan badan kearah mereka. Kemudian Namjoon dan Hoseok datang menghampiri.

"Kau kesini sendirian, Taehyung?"tanya Jungkook berbasa - basi yang sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Taehyung pergi dengan Jimin.

"Tidak hyung, aku pergi bersama sahabatku. Ah! Itu dia! Jimin ayo kemari!"jawab Taehyung sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Jimin.

Jimin yang merasa terpanggil datang menghampiri Taehyung dan empat pria yang sepertinya dia mengenali postur badan pria - pria itu. Dan apa - apaan pria yang bergigi kelinci itu menatap dia dengan tajam dan sinis.

"Jimin, perkenalkan ini Yoongi hyung, temanku sewaktu di Daegu, dan mereka teman - temannya, ini Jungkook hyung, Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung."

Jimin tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya ke pria - pria itu.

"Perkenalkan hyungdeul ini sahabatku, Park Jimin."

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jungkook ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang memperkenalkan Jimin, mereka sudah sangat mengenal Jimin apalagi tubuhnya.

"Hai, Park Jimin. Senang mengenalmu."ucap Yoongi menyeringai.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya, kemudian memandang tiga pria lainnya yang juga menyeringai. Seketika dia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Jimin langsung lucat pasi dan badannya gemetar, dia sangat mengenal suara pria itu. Pria itu adalah pria yang memperkosanya sewaktu dikereta!

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Maaf Qian lama updatenya, udah seminggu Qian gak update ToT Kira - kira kurang dari bagian ini? Semoga kalian suka sama part ini! Jangan lupa review ya! Terima kasih buat yang udah fav dan follow ff ini. Semangat puasanya buat kalian semua yang menjalankan ibadah puasa!


	7. Chapter 7 - Soonshim

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin diam membisu, dia takut pada pria - pria dihadapannya, apalagi mereka semua menyeringai, dan pria pucat itu yang tadi berkata padanya tengah merangkul Taehyung. Dia merutuki Taehyung dalam hati, kenapa pula Taehyung mengenal pria itu. Dia menarik ujung baju Taehyung dan menariknya agar menjauh dari para pria itu. Dia juga balas mempelototi pria bergigi kelinci yang sedari tadi memandangnya galak.

"Tae, ayo kita pulang."ajak Jimin berbisik.

"Tapi aku dan Yoongi hyung mau makan Chim, ayo ikut Chim. Aku tidak mau sendirian."ucap Taehyung sambil memandang Jimin dengan tatapan memelas.

Jimin yang tidak tega akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan kembali ditarik Taehyung mendekati pria - pria itu. Mereka berjalan ke restaurant yang disebutkan Taehyung yang kebetulan dekat dengan toko buku itu. Sesampainya disana, Taehyung langsung memeluk pria cantik berbahu lebar.

"Seokjinie-hyung~"ucap Taehyung manja.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau kemari hm?"ucap pria yang dipanggil Seokjin tadi.

"Lihat aku bawa siapa hyung, aku bawa Yoongi hyung!"ucap Taehyung riang.

"Oh halo Yoongi, lama tidak bertemu, apa kabarmu?"kata Seokjin berbasa - basi.

"Baik, jadi kau sekarang membuka restaurant?"tanya Yoongi balik.

"Ya, untuk menyalurkan hobiku, lagipula perusahaan sudah diambil alih oleh Mingyu."jawab Seokjin.

"Duduklah, akan kubuatkan menu spesial untuk kalian semua."lanjut Seokjin.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk, Taehyung duduk disebelah Jimin dan berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang tidak berhenti memandanginya. Sebenarnya Taehyung agak takut dengan pria yang bernama Jungkook itu. Dia berpikir apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan pada pria itu?

Sedangkan Jimin duduk dengan gelisah, dia berhadapan dengan pria yang bernama Hoseok yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum kepadanya. Sedangkan Namjoon tidak berhenti memandangi pintu dimana Seokjin tadi menghilang untuk memasak. Yoongi? Dia duduk disebelah Taehyung yang lain dan tengah menanggapi semua perkataan Taehyung.

Akhirnya hari itu mereka makan dengan canggung kecuali Yoongi dan Taehyung tentunya dan juga Jimin yang sebenarnya ketakutan terutama ketika pria yang bernama Hoseok itu meminta nomor ponselnya. Apa Jimin memberikan nomor ponselnya? Tentu saja iya, karena dia terpaksa memberikannya atas dorongan Taehyung, mana sanggup Jimin menolak permintaan Taehyung?

Taehyung dan Jimin pulang ke apartement mereka diantar oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook. Bahkan Yoongi dan Jungkook juga mampir ke apartement mereka. Tadinya Jimin ingin meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian tapi itu tidak mungkin bagaimana jika Taehyung kembali dilecehkan oleh pria itu? Poor Jimin, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung sudah dilecehkan lagi oleh Jungkook.

Ketika mereka tengah mengobrol seru, sebenarnya antara Yoongi dan Taehyung saja karena Jimin hanya menanggapi seadanya jika diajak bicara, dan Jungkook sibuk memandangi Taehyung.

"Jadi, kau bekerja part time untuk membeli seekor anjing?"tanya Yoongi.

"Iya hyung, aku ingin sekali membelinya. Sebenarnya Jimin mau membelikan anjing untukku sebagai hadiah kelulusan tapi aku tidak mau hyung."jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengar bahwa Jimin mau membelikan seekor anjing pada Taehyung langsung saja memelototi Jimin, yang dibalas dengan pelototan juga oleh Jimin.

"Aku punya seekor anjing diapartementku, kau mau berkunjung?"ucap Jungkook tanpa dia sadari.

Yoongi tertegun, Jungkook sangat bodoh, apa dia bilang? Seekor anjing diapartementnya? Dasar pria gila! Dia saja maniak kebersihan. Selama bersahabat lama dengan Jungkook, Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Jungkook memelihara seekor binatang. Dasar bodoh, Jeon Jungkook kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Pikir Yoongi dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menengok antusias ke arah Jungkook dan mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya.

"Mauu, mauu, aku mauu, anjing jenis apa yang kau punya hyung? Boleh aku berkunjung sekarang?"tanya Taehyung bertubi - tubi.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku lupa jenis apa. Berkunjunglah besok atau lusa, memang kau tidak ada jadwal?"tanya Jungkook mencari alasan.

"Oh iya aku ada jadwal part time malam ini dan besok, kalau begitu lusa ya hyung? Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"tanya Taehyung.

Tentu saja Jungkook langsung memberitahu Taehyung nomor ponselnya dan juga alamat apartementnya padahal Taehyung belum bertanya mengenai alamatnya. Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang mengenai anjing akibat perkataan Jungkook tadi yang tentu saja dibahas Taehyung dengan antusias.

Diam - diam ketika Taehyung tengah menjelaskan tentang jenis anjing kesukaannya, Jungkook mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya.

Bangtan Grup

JK : Hyung, tolong carikan aku anak anjing yang tidak berbulu dan tidak manja.

Rap Monster : Semua anjing pasti berbulu bodoh dan yang namanya anak anjing pasti manja. Kenapa kau mencari anak anjing? Kau mau memeliharanya?

Suga : Si maknae bodoh itu mengaku pada Taehyung bahwa dia memelihara anjing diapartementnya.

J-hope : Kebetulan sekali anjing noonaku melahirkan 4 ekor anak anjing sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, kau mau?

JK : Bawakan aku satu anak anjing itu yang menurutmu paling menggemaskan ke apartementku hyung. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain Hoseok tengah memaki Jungkook karena menyuruh dirinya membawa anak anjing noonanya besok, sedangkan rumah noonanya itu jauh dari Seoul, dia menyesal menawarkan anak anjing itu pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Yoongi telah pulang dari apartement MinV. Kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Jimin ragu apakah harus bertanya pada Taehyung apa tidak.

"Tae, apa Yoongi benar - benar tetanggamu sejak kecil? Apa akhir - akhir ini kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tentu saja chim, aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu di..."ucapan Taehyung terhenti, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Jimin bahwa dia telah diperkosa lagi kan?

"Dimana Tae?"Jimin memandang Taehyung menelisik.

"Um..didekat toko buku tadi chim...ada apa?"tanya Taehyung balik berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, Tae. Hanya saja bukankah kita seperti pernah bertemu dengan pria - pria itu?"tanya Jimin lirih.

"Oh iya? Mana mungkin sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka."jawab Taehyung polos.

Dasar tidak peka! Maki Jimin dalam hati. Taehyung itu polos atau bodoh sih? Batin Jimin sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri, maunya sih mengelus dada Taehyung tapi nanti Taehyung jerit-jeritan macam anak perawan. Pikir Jimin rancu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jeon Jungkook dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sesosok anjing mungil diapartementnya.

Anjing itu berlarian kesana kemari didalam apartement Jungkook dan baru berhenti ketika Jungkook memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan memandanginya seperti itu bung, kau sendiri yang meminta aku bawakan seekor anak anjing."ujar Hoseok seraya menggendong anak anjing itu dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Jika bukan demi Taehyung, aku tidak akan pernah memelihara seekor anjing."kata Jungkook menerima anak anjing itu dan menggendongnya dengan tampang jijik.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya?"tanya Hoseok.

"Belum, akan kupikirkan nanti."jawab Jungkook seadanya.

"Baiklah, semua kebutuhannya sudah aku siapkan. Aku pamit. Oh iya, mulailah pendekatan dengan anjing itu agar Taehyung tidak curiga."ucap Hoseok menunjuk sebuah kardus kemudian berlalu dari apartement Jungkook.

"Thanks hyung."ucap Jungkook sebelum Hoseok keluar dari apartementnya.

Kini hanya tinggal anak anjing tanpa nama itu dan Jungkook yang tersisa. Anak anjing itu sudah dilepaskan kembali oleh Jungkook namun ia tidak berani berlarian ke sana kemari lagi karena Jungkook masih memandangnya tajam.

Setelah dirasa anak anjing itu tidak akan berbuat onar lagi, Jungkook membuka kardus itu. Isinya cukup lengkap semua kebutuhan anjing ada disana. Jungkook mengeluarkan semua isinya dari kardus dan meletakannya dilantai. Tanpa ia sadari dia juga mengangkat makanan anjing dan menaruhnya didekat anak anjing itu.

Anak anjing itu mengendus - ngendus bungkus makanan anjing itu, dia melihat pemiliknya Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan isi kardus yang lain. Anak anjing itu mencoba mengigit bungkus makanan anjing itu hingga terjadi sebuah robekan yang cukup besar dan makanan anjing itu langsung tumpah sebagian ke lantai dan tentu saja anak anjing itu langsung memakan makanannya yang jatuh dilantai tanpa Jungkook sadari.

Jungkook sedang sibuk membaca panduan memelihara anak anjing yang terdapat dikardus yang dibawakan Hoseok tadi. Dia terlalu terhanyut dalam bacaannya tanpa menyadari bahwa anak anjing itu sudah membuat kekacauan yang pertama didalam rumahnya. Sekitar 15 menit Jungkook membaca buku itu, dia merenggangkan tangannya dan menaruh buku itu disebelahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia ingin menaruh buku itu. Bungkus makanan anjing itu robek, sebagian makanannya berjatuhan dilantai dan tengah dimakan oleh anak anjing itu.

Jungkook memijat keningnya pusing, memang salahnya yang menaruh makanan anak anjing itu asal tadi. Anak anjing itu menyadari adanya pergerakan dari Jungkook, kemudian dia berhenti memakan makanannya dan mengibas - ngibaskan ekornya. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa hambar, anak anjing itu lucu dan imut, namun kekacauan yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan Taehyung secara normal? Apakah dia harus kembali memerkosa Taehyung saja dan kemudian menghamilinya? Pikir Jungkook frustasi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Taehyung tengah bersantai. Hari ini kebetulan sekali dia mendapatkan shift pagi dan keadaan cafe tidak terlalu ramai. Taehyung mencoba mengirim Jimin pesan namun tidak dibalas, sepertinya Jimin sedang sibuk. Ya, Jimin memang sedang sibuk mengikuti eskul basket dikampusnya nanti. Eskul basket itu mulai lebih awal dibandingkan perkuliahan biasa karena ada jadwal pertandingan yang diadakan kampus lain sewaktu masuk nanti.

Taehyung bosan. Kemudian dia teringat dengan janjinya dengan Jungkook esok hari. Dengan rasa iseng dan nekat dia mencoba mengirimi Jungkook pesan.

To : Jungkook Hyung

From : Kim Taehyung

Hyung? Besok aku jadi diperbolehkan mengunjungi apartementmu kan?

Jungkook tengah beristirahat akibat membersihkan kekacauan itu dan juga mengatur letak barang - barang diapartementnya untuk kebutuhan anak anjing itu. Dia sedang memandang anak anjingnya yang tidur dengan pulas karena kekenyangan ketika smartphonenya berbunyi. Jungkook ingin memaki pada Hoseok jika dia pengirim pesan tersebut. Namun alangkah bahagianya dia ketika dia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang bertuliskan My TaeTae dikontaknya. Jungkook bahkan sempat berteriak heboh yang tentu saja membangunkan anak anjing itu yang memandangnya sebentar kemudian tertidur kembali. Jungkook segera membalas pesan itu.

To : My TaeTae

From : Your Future

Tentu saja, sayang, apapun untukmu, jangankan hanya berkunjung, membeli seluruh gedung apartement ini pun akan kukabulkan -deleted-

Tentu saja, Taehyung. Kau sudah tahu kan dimana lokasinya? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?

Semenit kemudian Taehyung langsung membalas pesannya.

Aku sudah bertanya pada Yoongi hyung mengenai lokasi apartementmu hyung. Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan datang pukul 10 ke apartementmu ^^ oh iya, siapa nama anak anjingmu hyung?

Melihat balasan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung tertegun dia bahkan belum memberikan anak anjing itu nama, karena tidak ingin membuat calon masa depannya menunggu lama akhirnya Jungkook hanya membalas seadanya.

Baiklah, kutunggu kehadiranmu diapartementku. Namanya? Rahasia. Datanglah dulu baru kuberi tahu namanya.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat pesan balasan dari Jungkook. Dan pesan tersebut terabaikan olehnya karena panggilan dari bosnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Jimin tengah mendribble bola basket. Nampak lapangan masih sangat sepi, dan anggota lainnya belum berdatangan padahal ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijadwalkan. Tubuh Jimin menegang ketika seseorang melingkarkan tangannya ketubuhnya dari belakang.

"Park Jimin. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu eh."bisik orang itu sambil terkekeh kemudian mencium telinga Jimin.

Jimin refleks mejatuhkan bola yang dia pegang ketika dia mendengar suara itu. Dia meronta - ronta agar orang itu melepaskan tubuhnya, namun orang itu tetap diam. Akhirnya Jimin membalikan badannya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah orang itu.

"Merindukanku hm sayang? Apa kau tak tahu latihan hari ini dibatalkan? Atau kau sengaja ingin bertemu denganku?"ujar orang itu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar orang gila. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hah?"ucap Jimin galak.

"Tentu saja karena aku pelatih ditim basket kampus ini. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu soal hal itu?"orang itu berkata sambil tersenyum geli.

"A-apa?! Kalau begitu aku keluar dari tim basket ini!"teriak Jimin kaget.

"Oh tidak bisa sayang, kau baru saja masuk dan ingin keluar hm? Itu tidak enak sayang, lebih enak jika aku keluar masuk didalam lubang sempitmu itu dan menghajar sweetspotmu."kata orang itu.

Muka Jimin memerah menahan amarah. Dia langsung menginjak kaki orang itu dan berlari kabur mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari lapangan itu meninggalkan seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tertawa keras dilapangan itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung sudah siap untuk bertemu anak anjing milik Jungkook dia bahkan sekarang sudah berada didepan apartement Jungkook. Sebelum dia mengetuk pintu, pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh sang empunya apartement itu.

"Eum...hai hyung? Apa aku menganggu?"ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu, tidak ayo silahkan masuk."kata Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan didepan dan menunjuk sebuah bola berbulu berwarna putih yang bergerak - gerak diatas sofa. Taehyung langsung berlari dan memeluk bola berbulu itu meninggalkan Jungkook yang tersenyum sedih karena kalah oleh seekor anak anjing.

"Hyung, siapa nama si manis ini?"tanya Taehyung sembari tertawa geli karena wajahnya sedang dijilati.

"Aku belum memberinya nama."jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Kenapa hyung?"tanya Taehyung lagi.

Karena aku ingin kau yang memberikan nama untuknya, sayang. Jawab Jungkook dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri nama Soonshim, hyung? Aku ingin sekali memberi nama itu untuk anjingku nanti."ucap Taehyung sembari menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan tak kalah dari tatapan anak anjing dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beri nama Soonshim."ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang ketika melihat senyuman Jungkook. Dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh montok Soonshim, si anak anjing.

Eomma, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta. Pekik Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Qian balik lagi nih xD Nanti dichap depan udah mulai ada NCnya lagi. Oh iya nanti jangan lupa mampir ke story Qian yang lain ya. Masih on progress sih, belum Qian publish. Doain aja cepet beres ya xD

Qian minta maaf karena Qian lupa hapus kata - kata GS diprologue sehingga para pembaca bingung. Oh iya, ff ini jg ada diwattpad. Mungkin kalo diwattpad ceritanya lebih cepat diupdate dibanding diffn karena ffn diblokir sm provider Qian jadi Qian harus cari wifi biar bs update diffn. Dan diwattpad lebih rapi karena ucapan mereka yang didalam hati Qian buat Italic jadi dibacanya lebih gampang. Untuk yang mau baca ff ini diwattpad cari aja tanxinqian ya. Btw chapter kali ini udh lebih panjang kah?

Sampai juga dichapter berikutnya! Terima kasih buat yang udah sudah follow dan fav serta review Isane dari awal! See you!

P.S : Suaranya JK dan Jimin di We Don't Talk Anymore menggoda iman sekali :')


	8. Chapter 8 - Jimin

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung sering bermain diapartement Jungkook karena Soonshim. Bahkan terkadang ketika malam sudah terlalu larut Taehyung akan menginap diapartement Jungkook seperti saat ini. Mereka tengah menonton film live action melalui DVD milik Taehyung -yang sengaja dia bawa untuk persediaan diapartement Jungkook- dengan Soonshim yang terus berbulak - balik dikaki mereka, ingin diperhatikan.

Taehyung yang sadar dengan kegiatan Soonshim menengok ke arah jam dinding. Pantas saja, Soonshim belum diberi makan. Batin Taehyung. Taehyung pun bangkit berdiri dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk memberi makan Soonshim diikuti Soonshim yang berjalan dengan riang dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang bingung dan segera mempause film mereka lalu menyusul Taehyung.

Alangkah nikmatnya pemandangan Jungkook saat ini, Taehyung tengah menungging saat menuangkan makanan Soonshim ke piringnya. Kebetulan Jungkook langsung melihat pantat bulat Taehyung yang tercetak jelas karena dia hanya mengenakan kaos Jungkook yang kebesaran tanpa pakaian dalam. Jungkook merutuki posisi Taehyung saat ini yang membuatnya tegang. Salahkan juga hormonnya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang kini sudah berdiri memandang Soonshim yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Lalu dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung yang ramping.

"Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?"bisik Jungkook dengan nada rendah ditelinga Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"tanya Taehyung sembari membalikkan badannya.

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung dan juga memandanginya dengan tatapan sensual membuat Taehyung grogi dan salah tingkah yang menurut Jungkook sangat imut.

"Kau lucu sekali Taehyung, ayo mari kita lanjut menonton lagi."ucap Jungkook tertawa, melepas pelukannya dan kembali keruang tengah.

Sial jantungku, runtuk Taehyung salam hati. Tapi sepertinya kenapa aku mengenal suara itu? Tapi dimana? Pikirnya sembari mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Warning! NC! (Untuk yang puasa bisa membacanya saat sudah berbuka)

Sementara itu disisi lain Jimin tengah sibuk oleh kegiatan basketnya dan juga kegiatannya yang sering pergi keluar dengan Hoseok. Ah, apakah itu bisa disebut dengan kencan? Sebenarnya sejak kejadian Hoseok meminta nomor ponsel Jimin, Hoseok selalu mengirimi Jimin pesan, hanya untuk mengirimi Jimin pertanyaan seputar "Apa kau sudah makan?" "Sedang apa?" Selain itu Hoseok juga sering mengajaknya bertemu diluar hanya untuk makan atau menonton dibioskop.

Pada awalnya Jimin takut dan tidak mau pergi dengan Hoseok. Bagaimana jika ia dijebak kemudian dijual? Bagimana jika Hoseok ingin menikmati tubuhnya lagi? Atau bagaimana jika blablabla. Pikir Jimin melantur. Tapi dia terpaksa menerima ajakan Hoseok karena tanpa sengaja Taehyung melihat pesan dari Hoseok yang mengajak Jimin makan siang untuk pertama kalinya. Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok. Taehyung bahkan dengan polosnya menyuruh Jimin untuk mulai mencari pacar. Dan dia juga merestui Jimin jika ia ingin memacari Hoseok. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuat Jimin patah hati dan menangis meraung - raung didalam hati.

Pada makan siang pertama Jimin dengan Hoseok, Hoseok meminta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi dikereta pada waktu itu. Tentu saja Jimin memaafkannya karena ia tidak mau mengambil pusing lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlalu kan? Tapi setelah meminta maaf Hoseok berkata dengan santai bahwa jika waktu terulang kembali, dia akan tetap memerkosa Jimin. Saat itu rasanya ingin sekali Jimin mengebiri Hoseok walaupun Hoseok berkata hal itu sembari tertawa bercanda tapi itu tetap terasa menyebalkan untuknya.

Sejak itu, Jimin mulai sering pergi dengan Hoseok karena tidak dipungkiri Hoseok adalah orang yang seru dan lucu apalagi mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yakni menari. Jimin juga sesekali pergi menari bersama Hoseok dan teman - teman Hoseok yang lainnya. Tidak salahkan jika Jimin ingin membuka diri? Lama - lama dia juga lelah menunggu Taehyung yang tak kunjung peka dengan perasaannya.

Selain itu Jimin juga sibuk dengan kegiatan eskul basketnya dikampusnya. Min -killer- Yoongi ternyata sangat jago dalam basket. Jimin bahkan kagum dengan skill basket Yoongi. Tapi, Yoongi terlalu killer dalam hal mengajar. Tidak jarang Yoongi berkata kasar dan mengolok - olok anggota basket mereka yang melakukan kesalahan. Hal itu dirasa cukup kasar oleh Jimin. Apalagi ketika Yoongi marah, dia akan memerintah Jimin seenak jidatnya.

Seperti saat ini, anggota tim basket yang lain sudah pulang, hanya Jimin saja yang belum. Kenapa? Karena Jimin diberi perintah untuk menaruh kembali semua bola basket dikeranjang digudang olahraga. Jimin mengambil bola basket itu dengan ogah - ogahan dan sembari mengumpati pelatihnya yakni Min -brengsek- Yoongi. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa banyak sekali perempuan yang datang kemari setiap tim basket mengadakan latihan, perempuan - perempuan itu hanya menatap Yoongi dan membicarakan betapa panasnya Yoongi, padahal setiap mereka datang, Yoongi akan memarahi dan mengusir mereka.

Setelah selesai menaruh bola - bola itu. Jimin pergi ke ruang ganti, diruang ganti mereka disediakan kamar mandi khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk mandi. Jimin menatap jam dinding diruang ganti. Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit, pikirnya. Karena ruang ganti sudah sepi dan tidak akan ada yang kembali. Jimin melepas seluruh pakaian ditubuhnya dan masuk kedalam bilik shower tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memandangi kegiatannya itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa menyesal karena ia telah membentak anggota tim basket dan menyuruh Jimin untuk membereskan bola basket itu sendirian. Maka ia kini tengah berjalan ke mesin minuman untuk membelikan Jimin minuman. Entah kenapa semenjak mereka bertemu kembali, ia selalu merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya jika bertemu Jimin. Dadanya meletup - letup, perutnya terasa aneh, dan untuk menutupinya dia selalu mengomeli Jimin. Yoongi pikir dia sakit tapi setelah bertanya pada teman - temannya. Katanya Yoongi itu terkena sindrom jatuh cinta. Tentu saja Yoongi langsung menampik perkataan mereka dan mengatakan hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya kelapangan, tapi ia tidak menemukan Jimin. Pasti dia tengah berganti baju. Pikir Yoongi dalam hati dan kemudian langsung bergegas keruang ganti. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia masuk keruang ganti, dia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan Jimin yang tengah membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya polos. Dan ketika Jimin memasuki bilik shower dia bahkan tidak menutup tirai bilik shower itu sehingga dia bisa melihat bagaiman air shower itu menguyur tubuh montok Jimin dan membuatnya semakin menggoda.

Yoongi bisa merasakan penisnya menegang. Kini dia telah dilema. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia tinggalkan saja Jimin? Atau dia hampiri saja Jimin dan ajak Jimin untuk terbang ke surga kenikmatan bersamanya? Yoongi mengacak - acak rambutnya kasar kemudian menyeringai. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali kan?

Yoongi melepas seluruh bajunya tanpa suara kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang dan mengecupi bahu Jimin. Jimin yang kaget langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jimin gugup dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja mandi bersamamu sayang."jawab Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Kau manis."ucapnya lagi sembari memandangi wajah Jimin yang menatapnya juga akibat mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Jimin sembari membuang mukanya yang memerah malu dan gugup ditatapi seperti itu oleh Yoongi.

"Aku bilang kau manis..."jawab Yoongi sembari melumat bibir Jimin.

"Dan ternyata memang benar manis."ucap Yoongi sembari melepas lumatannya dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya, apa Yoongi tadi terbentur bola basket hingga gila? Pikirnya. Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa Yoongi kini tengah menjilati lehernya, menghisapnya kemudian mengigitinya untuk meninggalkan jejak dilehernya yang mulus.

"Ahhhnn..."desah Jimin ketika dia merasakan gigitan Yoongi dilehernya.

"Lepaskan...aku...hyung...kumohon..."pinta Jimin pada Yoongi yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan tubuhnya yang malah memeluk Yoongi dan menekan kepalanya agar tetap berada dilehernya.

"Anak manis tidak boleh melawan bukan begitu hm?"jawab Yoongi sembari PLAK! menampar bokong montok milik Jimin.

Mulut Yoongi terus turun ke dada Jimin, dia membuat tanda lebih banyak lagi pada dada Jimin. Jimin? Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah apalagi ketika Yoongi menyusu padanya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Dia bahkan merasa bahwa nipplenya membengkak karena terlalu banyak digigiti oleh Yoongi.

"Jiminie, lihat kau sudah sangat tegang huh?"ujar Yoongi sembari memainkan penis tegang Jimin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum.

Yoongi mengocok penis Jimin dengan cepat dan meremas pelan kedua twinsballnya. Baru sebentar saja dia memberikan handjob pada penis Jimin, penis itu bahkan sudah berkedut - kedut ingin memuntahkan laharnya.

"Tahan Jimin, kau hanya boleh keluar atas perintahku."ucap Yoongi sembari melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jimin dan beralih mengusap lubang rektum Jimin. Jimin mendesah kecewa karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Yoongi mengarahkan ketiga jarinya dan mengelus bibir Jimin. Merasa mengerti, Jimin membuka mulutnya, mengulum dan menghisap jari Yoongi, berusaha membasahi jari - jari itu dengan salivanya. Jimin juga memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan sayu dikuasai oleh nafsu yang membuat Yoongi semakin menegang bahkan mengarahkan tangan mungil Jimin untuk mengocok penis besarnya.

"Ahhh...Park Jimin, kau terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan."desah Yoongi ketika Jimin mengocok penisnya bahkan Jimin mengigit -gigit kecil jemarinya lalu memberikan kerlingan menggoda padanya.

"Cukup."Yoongi menarik ketiga jarinya dari mulut Jimin dan langsung menusuk rektum sempit Jimin dengan ketiga jarinya lalu mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan kasar.

"Pelan...uhh...sakit..."racau Jimin.

Sakit itu yang dirasakan Jimin ketika Yoongi langsung menerobos rektumnya menggunakan jemarinya, bahkan Yoongi tidak memberikan kesempatan pada tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan diri, dia langsung seenak jidat menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar. Maki Jimin dalam hati.

Tapi lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat ketika jari Yoongi menemukan sweetspotnya.

"Uhh...ya...lagihh...disituuhh...ahhh..."desah Jimin setiap jari Yoongi menumbuk sweetspotnya.

Tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia mau menggoda Jimin? Pikir jahil Yoongi.

Yoongi menyudutkan Jimin ke tembok, membuatnya bersandar, lalu mengarahkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengocok penis Jimin lagi dengan cepat. Cukup Jimin dia tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat ini lebih lama lagi. Jimin baru akan mendesah lega ketika penisnya akan mengeluarkan sperma...satu...dua...

"Tidak..jangan...kumohon penisku sakit...jangan berhenti..."desah kecewa Jimin karena kembali gagal mendapatkan puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika Yoongi menghentikan semua kegiatannya pada tubuhnya.

"Bersabarlah sayang, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih padamu."bisik Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan mengarahkan kedua kaki Jimin untuk melingkari kedua pinggangnya.

Yoongi mengocok penisnya sebentar, mengarahkan penisnya kedepan rektum sempit Jimin dan memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan yang langsung menumbuk sweetspot Jimin.

"Sakit! Ahhh!"teriak dan desah Jimin menjadi satu ketika Yoongi memasukan penisnya. Sakit seperti terbelah menjadi dua namun nikmat karena berkat sentakan Yoongi yang menumbuk sweetspotnya, dia bisa mengeluarkan spermanya yang muncrat keluar mengenai perut Yoongi.

"Hanya sekali sentakan kau keluar eh?"Yoongi terkekeh.

Yoongi diam sebentar berusaha memberikan Jimin kesempatan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran penisnya yang diatas rata - rata. Dan dia merasa lubang Jimin masih sempit seperti pertama kali dia mengambil keperawanan lubang itu. Pikir Yoongi. Setelah dirasa Jimin sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan penisnya, Yoongi mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Bunyi yang dihasilkan setiap twinsball kembar Yoongi menabrak bokong Jimin.

Jimin meracau nikmat dan meminta Yoongi untuk menyetubuhinya kasar.

"Lagi...lagi...lebih cepat kumohon..."desah Jimin yang dibalas dengan seringaian dari Yoongi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, sayang."jawab Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya.

Gila, dia bisa gila, penis Yoongi begitu nikmat. Penis Yoongi membuatnya terasa penuh. Dan juga tatapan memuja Yoongi padanya membuatnya meleleh. Begitukan tatapan yang ditujukannya pada Taehyung selama ini? Pikir Jimin. Jika seperti itu mengapa Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menyadarinya? Hatinya sakit memikirkan hal itu.

"Jangan pernah memikirkan orang lain jika sedang bersamaku, Park Jimin."Yoongi mengucapkan nama Jimin dengan nada menekan.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya, dia memandangi Jimin yang balas memandanginya.

"Hyung, tolong bantu aku melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung."pinta Jimin.

Yoongi memandang mata Jimin, tidak ada kebohongan dikedua bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau kekasihku."jawab Yoongi tersenyum manis, membuat Jimin terpana.

Kemudian Yoongi kembali menggerakan tubuhnya, kembali menggapai kenikmatan yang tertunda.

Tanpa mereka sadari smartphone Jimin didalam loker berbunyi sedari tadi. Terlihat sudah ada 30 messages dan 15 missed call dari seseorang yang menunggu Jimin didepan bioskop.

.

.

.

Canggung itu yang dirasakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kembali menonton film. Taehyung menatap Jungkook diam - diam dan saat Jungkook balas menatapnya Taehyung akan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Jengah. Itu yang dirasakan Jungkook. Jungkook ingin tertawa sembari menyubiti pipi tembam Taehyung dan berkata seberapa imutnya tingkah Taehyung saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Dia harus menahan dirinya lebih lama. Jika tidak mungkin Taehyung akan tahu semuanya dan berakhir membenci dirinya, benar kan?

Film yang mereka tonton audah selesai, bahkan layar televisi sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Namun mereka berdua masih tetap diam dalam posisi masing - masing.

"Aku tidur duluan hyung selamat malam."pamit Taehyung berlari ke dalam kamar tamu yang selalu dia gunakan ketika dia menginap diapartement Jungkook.

Kemudian BLAM! pintu itu ditutup. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang memandangi pintu itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Gimana bagian NCnya nanggung ya? Sengaja gak full biar kalian pada bayangin sendiri aja. Untuk bagian ini aku fokusin Jimin dulu jadi nantinya Taehyung bisa taken tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Bisa nebak kan siapa yang dibioskop? Jadi disini Yoongi itu sebenernya jatuh cinta sama Jimin cuma dia gamau ngakuin xD. Sebentar lagi ff ini bakalan tamat. Paling sekitar 3 atau 4 part lagi selesai. Terima kasih buat yang sudah vomment! Semoga kalian suka sama part ini! See you!


	9. Chapter 9 - Who are you?

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin pulang bersama Yoongi yang menggendongnya. Jimin memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartement Yoongi sampai dia bisa berjalan dengan normal. Alasan lainnya adalah dia takut jika Taehyung melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Dia juga sudah mengabari Hoseok bahwa dia mempunya urusan lain jadi dia tidak bisa datang kebioskop tempat mereka akan bertemu. Hoseok bilang tidak apa - apa, karena dia sudah membeli tiket jadi dia menonton film itu sendirian.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuh Jimin disofa. Dia mengambilkan Jimin minuman dingin dan juga membawa berbagai macam snack untuk Jimin. Siapa tahu Jimin haus dan lapar akibat kegiatan mereka tadi kan? Pikir Yoongi. Jimin membuka snack itu memakannya bersama Yoongi. Setelah snack itu habis, Jimin menjilati satu per satu jarinya yang masih diliputi bumbu - bumbu snack yang menempel tanpa disadari Yoongi melihat itu dan menatap Jimin dengan kilatan nafsu dimatanya.

"Apa kau menggodaku?"tanya Yoongi.

"Ap-apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung. Kapan aku menggodamu?"jawab Jimin tidak terima.

"Barusan, apa maksudmu menjilati jari - jarimu seperti itu eoh?"tanya Yoongi dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Tidak! Semua orang juga pasti melakukannya. Lagipula sayang kalo tidak dijilati. Pikiranmu mesum sekali sih hyung!"jawab Jimin sedikit sebal.

Yoongi mendengus mendengar ejekan Jimin walaupun dia akui memang pikirannya sedikit mesum. Sedikit oke sedikit. Dilihatnya Jimin tengah memandanginya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Apa?"tanya Yoongi.

"Um...hyung..maukah kau menggendongku kekamar mandi?"tanya Jimin malu - malu. Oh lihat bahkan muncul sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipi mochi Jimin.

"Kenapa kau harus malu - malu sayang? Aku kan kekasihmu. Lagipula kau tidak bisa berjalan juga karena ulahku kan."jawab Yoongi langsung menggendong Jimin ke kamar mandi.

Selanjutnya hanya bunyi shower yang terdengar dari kamar mandi itu. Ah kalian juga pasti tau kan bunyi apalagi yang terdengar dari dalam sana?

.

.

.

Hoseok duduk dibar sendirian. Dia termenung dan memikirkan kejadian tadi.

*flashback*

Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin memberikan suprise untuk Jimin hari ini dan dia ingin bertanya pada Jimin apakah dia mau menjadi kekasih Hoseok maka dia menunggu Jimin dibioskop sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Dia menunggu Jimin yang tak kunjung datang dan mencoba menelepon Jimin tapi tak kunjung diangkat. Maka Hoseok memutuskan untuk mendatangi kampus Jimin. Mungkin Jimin masih latihan karena tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Dia sempat bertemu dengan beberapa anak eskul basket yang akan pulang. Anak itu berbicara mungkin Jimin masih mandi karena tadi dia diberi perintah oleh pelatih mereka. Hoseok tidak bodoh setelah anak itu mengucapkan kata pelatih. Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa pelatih eskul basket dikampus ini. Maka dia segera berlari keruang ganti. Tapi dia sepertinya datang terlambat atau mungkin memang terlambat karena sedari awal harusnya dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pernah ada dihati Jimin.

*end of flashback*

Maka disinilah dia ditemani oleh bartender dan minumannya juga beberapa wanita penggoda yang kadang mendekatinya untuk menawarkan apa yang berada ditengah paha merek yang selalu ditolak oleh Hoseok. Jika ditanya dia terangsang. Maka jawabannya adalah iya. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rektum Jimin menerima hentakan - hentakan dari penis Yoongi yang cenderung kasar. Juga desahan Park Jimin. Oh dia juga masih mengingat betapa sempitnya lubang Jimin waktu itu.

Dia tidak menyalahkan Jimin. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan kan? Belum tentu juga Jimin benar - benar terjatuh pada Yoongi karena dia mendengar ketika Jimin meminta tolong pada Yoongi untuk membantunya melupakan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun. Jujur pikirannya masih kalut karena Taehyung. Dia menatap pintu kamarnya yang lain yang dipakai oleh Taehyung. Sepi. Taehyungnya pasti masih tidur. Jungkook mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olah raga. Sedikit lari pagi mungkin bisa membantunya melupakan sedikit penat. Kemudian dia keluar dan berlari pagi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun bahkan telah mandi dan telah siap.

Taehyung terbangun dipagi hari bahkan sebelum Jungkook terbangun. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya kacau. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia juga telah berpakaian dan membereskan barang - barangnya untuk pulang. Dia hendak membuka pintu kamar ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamar disebelahnya terbuka. Taehyung mematung tepat dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Maka ketika dia mendengar pintu utama apartement itu dibanting. Dia tahu bahwa Jungkook pasti lari pagi. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Lihat saja dari otot - otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna ditubuh Jungkook. Sekali melihatnya saja pasti kalian bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook pasti rajin berolahraga. Taehyung memutuskan untuk memasakkan sesuatu yang cepat sebelum Jungkook kembali. Dia belum siap bertemu dan menatap wajah Jungkook secara langsung.

Taehyung memasak nasi goreng dan membuat sosis goreng berbentuk cumi untuk Jungkook dan meninggalkannya dan sebuah memo dimeja makan. Memo itu berisi :

Hyung, aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih. Setelah mandi jangan lupa sarapan.

P.S : Sonnshimie telah kuberi makan.

Setelah itu Taehyung menuangkan makanan anjing diatas mangkok Soonshim juga mengisi mangkok lain dengan susu dan air. Lalu dia membawa tasnya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Jungkook pulang ke apartementnya. Taehyung pasti sudah bangun. Begitu pikirnya. Dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke apartemennya dengan semangat juga senyuman lebar sampai kepipinya. Tapi senyuman itu hilang ketika melihat sepatu Taehyung tidak ada didekat pintu. Jungkook segera berlari ke kamar tamu, membuka kamar tamu itu. Bersih. Ranjang sudah rapi. Barang - barang Taehyung juga sudah tidak ada.

Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung keluar sebelum melihat sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas dimeja makannya juga sebuah memo. Jungkook tersenyum membaca memo itu. Sepertinya makan sebelum mandi tidak apa - apa kan? Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menyantap nasi goreng buatan Taehyung. Enak. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Soonshim si gembul kedua yang terus mundar - mandir dibawah meja makan dan menginjak kakinya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Jungkook menyebutnya Soonshim si gembul kedua. Karena si gembul yang pertama adalah Taehyung. Taehyung yang memiliki tubuh seperti body goals seorang wanita minus payudaranya itu rajin sekali mengemil. Bahkan Jungkook harus berbelanja banyak camilan setiap minggunya untuk Taehyung.

Taehyungnya gembul sekali seperti Soonshim. Ya, Soonshim juga gembul sama seperti Taehyung. Berat badan Soonshim bertambah 3 kg dalam waktu 2 minggu akibat Taehyung. Kalian lihat saja tubuh Soonshim yang dulunya berisi kini semakin montok apalagi kedua bulatan pantatnya. Montok seperti ibunya eh?

Ah, Taehyung. Padahal baru semalam bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kenapa aku sudah merindukanmu? Batin Jungkook nelangsa.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Taehyung membaringkan badannya diranjang. Taehyung pulang ke apartementnya, dia sudah tidak berkerja part time lagi. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa? Maka jawabannya adalah dia dilarang bekerja part time oleh Jungkook. Jungkook bilang jika ia ingin memelihara anjing, dia boleh menganggap Soonshim sebagai anjingnya. Dan Jungkook melanjutkan bahwa dia tidak begitu menyukai anjing. Saat Taehyung bertanya kenapa, Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Taehyung galau. Dia malu sekali dia harus berbuat apa jika dia merindukan Soonshim? Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Jungkook karena malu. Tapi kenapa dia harus malu? Kan seharusnya Jungkook yang malu bukan dia kan? Ah, jika dipikir - pikir Jimin kemana ya? Sepertinya dia tidak pulang semalam. Tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengeryitkan dahinya ketika smartphone Jimin terus berbunyi. Kemana sang pemiliknya? Pemiliknya masih bergulung didalam dekapannya dibawah selimut, kalian ingat kan karena apa? Oke. Mari kita salahkan hormon Yoongi yang meledak - ledak karena bergaul dengan teman - teman bangsatnya. Ups.

Yoongi mengangkat panggilan dismartphone Jimin tanpa melihat panggilan dari siapakah itu.

"Halo?"kata Yoongi sambil menutup matanya kembali ngantuk.

"Lho? Ini Yoongi hyung kan? Bukankah aku menelepon Jimin? Apa aku salah memencet nomor hyung?"tanya seseorang disebrang sana.

"Tidak, Tae. Ada apa mencari Jimin?"tanya Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak. Apa Jimin bersamamu dari semalam?"Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Ya, Tae. Jimin kan kekasihku."jawab Yoongi sengaja.

"Oh ya?! Benarkah?! Sejak kapan?! Ah kalian harus menceritakannya padaku! Ah jangan lupa aku menantika traktiran dari kalian!"pekik Taehyung gembira membuat Yoongi harus menjauhkan smartphone Jimin dari telinganya.

Setelah berbasa - basi Yoongi memutuskan telepon dari Taehyung. Dia bermaksud tidur kembali, tapi Jimin menggeliat dalam dekapannya dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Uuh hyung? Pukul berapa ini?"tanya Jimin sambil mencari keberadaan jam.

"Ini masih pagi Jimin. Ayo kembali tidur hm?"kata Yoongi berbohong sambil mengecup dahi Jimin mesra.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur dengan dada Yoongi menjadi bantalnya. Yoongi juga sama. Dia kembali tertidur. Sebelum kembali tertidur dia menyeringai melihat jam di meja belakang Jimin yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

.

.

.

Jungkook galau, dia terus saja berjalan seperti setrikaan, membuat 3 orang temannya jengah. Kenapa Jungkook seperti ini? Pasalnya sudah 3 hari setelah kepulangan Taehyung dari apartemennya, Taehyung tidak kembali lagi untuk berkunjung. Bahkan Taehyung tidak membalas pesannya dan juga chatnya. Dia bahkan sampai mengisi nomor Taehyung dengan pulsa nyaris mencapai satu juta, karena dia takut pulsa atau kuota Taehyung habis makanya tidak membalas pesannya. Tapi nyatanya dia melihat updatean Taehyung diIG. (Dia memfollow Taehyung tapi Taehyung tidak memfollowbacknya. Poor him.)

* flashback *

Jungkook membuka IGnya. Ada updatean Taehyung disana. Dia melihat Taehyungnya mengupdate fotonya bersama dengan si bantet Jimin. Dan berkata bahwa mereka sedang liburan bersama. Bahkan ada adik kelas yang mengatakan mereka semakin mesra. Cukup! Jungkook panas. Dia membanting samrtphonenya. Teman - temannya langsung melihat kearahnya. Dan dia langsung menatap mereka garang. Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi berpandangan dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Pasti karena Taehyung.

* end of flashback *

Yoongi mendesah pelan. Lelah menjelaskan kepada Jungkook yang cemburu. Dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa sekarang Jimin adalah miliknya. Dan Jimin serta Taehyung hanya berlibur ke rumah neneknya Taehyung. Tapi yang ada Jungkook malah semakin cemburu. Karena Jimin dibawa Taehyung untuk bertemu neneknya bahkan tinggal satu rumah dengan kelurga Taehyung.

"Dimana rumah nenek Taehyung?"tanya Jungkook tanpa ekspresi.

"Daegu. Kau mau menyusulnya? Jangan bertindak bodoh Jungkook."bentak Yoongi.

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menahan perasaan ini hyung?"tanya Jungkook lesu.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Jimin sudah menjadi milik Yoongi. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Taehyung. Pulanglah dan jernihkanlah pikiranmu."ucap Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk lesu dan pulang menuruti perintah Namjoon. Dia langsung tertidur. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa smartphonenya dibanting olehnya tadi dan tertinggal dikantornya. Tanpa dia tahu smartphonenya disana menyala dan menampilkan 1 notifikasi baru dilayarnya yang sedikit retak.

1 pesan baru diterima

From : My Taetae

Hyung apa besok kau ada diapartementmu? Aku akan mampir pukul 10 disana untuk memberikan oleh - oleh.

.

.

.

Jungkook bangun sedikit telat hari ini. Itu pun karena Namjoon meneleponnya ke telepon rumah diapartement Jungkook. Namjoon bertanya mengapa dia belum datang? Apakah dia sakit? Jika iya, maka rapat hari ini ditunda. Jungkook langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya ketika mengingat hari ini ada rapat dan segera bergegas.

Dia berlari ketika sampai dikantornya. Ada rapat penting yang harus dia hadiri hari ini. Dia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 9. Shit. Umpatnya dalam hati. Aku terlambat rapat 30 menit. Dia menetralkan nafasnya depan pintu sebelum membuka pintu itu dan mengikuti rapat.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki ruangannya. Dia mengambil smartphonenya. Dan membuka layar kunci smartphonenya. Terlihat banyak notifikasi yang muncul. Ada sekitar 19 pesan baru, 5 pesan dari Namjoon, 7 dari Hoseok dan 3 dari Yoongi, 2 pesan dari nomor tak dikenal pasti fansnya, dan ada 2 pesan dari My Taetae . Eh tunggu apa? Ada pesan dari Taehyung. Jungkook segera membuka pesan dari Taehyung.

Pesan pertama Taehyung menanyakan dia apakah dia ada diapartement hari ini. Dan pesan kedua mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berada diapartement Jungkook, dia juga mengomel karena Soonshim tidak diberi makan olehnya, dan dia mengatakan bahwa apartement Jungkook berantakan sekali, dia akan membantu untuk membersihkannya. Tunggu? Apa? Membersihkannya? Heol.

Jungkook segera pergi bergegas ke apartementnya. Dia melewati Hoseok yang membawa data hasil rapat tadi. Dia harus sampai diapartementnya secepatnya. Bisa gawat jika Taehyung melihatnya.

Jungkook berdoa. Semoga Taehyung tidak membuka tempat penyimpanan pakaian kotornya. Karena pakaian yang dipakai didua hari itu belum dia bawa ke laundry. Dia juga merutuki kebodohannya padahal Taehyung sering berkunjung ke apartemennya kenapa dia bisa lupa mencuci pakaian itu. Bodoh. Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil saat terjebak dilampu merah.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap nanar benda yang dipegangnya, juga benda lainnya yang berada dalam keranjang. Dia masih mengingat jelas pakaian itu. Pakaian yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Begitu pula topi yang ada ditangannya. Masker yang ada dilantai. Juga celana jeans disana. Tiba - tiba matanya terasa panas. Dia membalikan tubuhnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tergesa - gesa memasuki apartementnya. Dia melihat Taehyung berdiri memunggunginya dan memegang sesuatu. Oh tidak! Jeritnya dalam hati. Tidak. Kumohon ini pasti hanya mimpi. Pintanya dalam hati.

"Tae-taehyung?"ucap Jungkook terbata - bata.

Tubuh itu berbalik kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan juga matanya yang berlinang air mata. Bahkan air mata itu menetes ketika melihatnya.

"Taehyung, aku bisa jelaskan...aku..."Jungkook membatu, dia tidak pernah menenangkan seseorang yang menangis sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Cukup!"jerit Taehyung mundur menjauhi Jungkook.

"Tenanglah Taehyung, kumohon, aku bisa menjelaskannya."jawab Jungkook kalut.

"Si-si-siapa kau sebenarnya hyung?"tanya Taehyung menatapnya kecewa sambil meneteskan air mata.

Jungkook ingin memeluk Taehyung. Menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung dan berkata betapa dia mencintai Taehyung. Tapi harapannya pupus. Taehyung menangis, berlari mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Jungkook ingin menyusul Taehyung tapi kakinya lemas. Jungkook terjatuh berlutut dan mulai terisak pelan.

Ini semua salahnya. Andai saja ia melihat foto Taehyung waktu itu, hal ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seandainya saja.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Setelah ide story - story baru campur aduk jadi satu dalam otak Qian. Akhirnya Qian bisa update ini juga xD Maaf lama ya. Oh ya gimana nih sekarang Jungkook udah ketahuan. Mungkin tinggal 2 chapter lagi Insane tamat.

Mind to check my other story? Judulnya awalnya Adore tp karena kurang nyambung sama ceritanya Qian ganti jadi Perfection :') Udah tamat kok storynya, tapi disana Taehyung jadi perempuan. Makasih untuk semua yang udah mendukung Insane sampai saat ini.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, terima kasih. See you!

P.S : Kalo diwattpad penjelasan tentang IG Taehyung ada foto dan commentnya :')


	10. Chapter 10 - End

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berlari tanpa tujuan. Hatinya sakit ternyata selama ini orang yang telah memperkosanya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Seseorang yang akhir - akhir ini selalu terbayang dan terlintas dalam pikiran juga hatinya. Dia kira Jeon Jungkook berbeda dari pria lainnya ternyata dia sama saja brengseknya dengan pria diluaran sana. Tanpa dia sadari kakinya mengantarkannya ke halte bus. Taehyung duduk menangis dihalte bus sembari menunggu busnya datang.

Dia terus menangis selama perjalanan. Bahkan sesampainya dia diapartement. Dia langsung memeluk Jimin dan menangis dalam pelukan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin? Dia kebingungan. Kenapa Taehyung menangis? Bukankah dia hanya mengantar oleh - oleh saja? Apa yang dilakukan oleh si Jeon itu pada Taehyung sehingga Taehyung menangis sehebat ini. Pikirnya.

Jimin segera saja memindahkan tubuh Taehyung dan membaringkannya di ranjang Taehyung. Dia memutuskan untuk membaca komik sambil menunggu Taehyung terbangun.

.

.

.

Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi pergi ke apartement Jungkook. Mereka ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa Jungkook tiba - tiba saja pergi dari kantor dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Mereka khawatir. Hoseok menekan pin apartement Jungkook. Setelah terbuka mereka masuk dan bingung. Pasalnya apartement itu gelap. Tidak ada tanda - tanda kehidupan. Bahkan Soonshim berbaring diranjangnya diam dengan muka sedih, ekornya tidak bergerak senang ketika mereka masuk.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Kosong. Tidak ada Jungkook disana. Jika Jungkook tidak disini apa dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Busan? Apa terjadi masalah keluarga? Pikir mereka campur aduk sebelum PRANG! mendengar bunyi benda pecah dari kamar tamu. PRANG! Bunyi itu lagi. Namjoon membuka pintu sedikit takut, bagaimana jika ada pencuri didalam sana?

Pintu itu terbuka menampakan seseorang yang mereka kenal tengah tertidur memandang kosong langit - langit apartement dia tertawa sambil menangis ditemani beberapa botol soju yang telah kosong bahkan beberapa diantaranya pecah.

"Bangunlah Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Namjoon menarik Jungkook agar duduk.

"Hahahaha dia pergi hyung meninggalkanku hahahaha"jawab Jungkook tertawa datar.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu?"tanya Hoseok khawatir.

"Taehyung dia pergi hyung hiks..."jawab Jungkook menangis.

"Kenapa dia pergi?"tanya Yoongi.

"Dia tahu hyung akulah pelaku pemerkosaan itu. Hahahaha. Dia pasti jijik padaku setelah ini."ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Karena kebodohanku hyung..."jawab Jungkook pelan yang masih bisa didengar diruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat yang sama. Taehyung mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Dia masih tidak percaya. Jimin yang melihatnya segera memeluk Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, Tae."tanya Jimin lembut.

"Jungkook hyung hiks...dia...mebohongiku..."jawab Taehyung kembali menangis.

"Apa si brengsek itu membohongimu?"tanya Jimin sedikit marah. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mencengkram bahu Taehyung pelan agar Taehyung menatapnya.

"Dia..ternyata..dia..orangnya hiks."Taehyung menunduk dan menangis semakin kencang.

"Apa maksudmu, Tae?"bingung Jimin.

"Dia oang yang telah memperkosaku, Jim."ucap Taehyung pelan masih sambil menangis.

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga."ucap Jimin pelan tidak sengaja yang didengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya, dia tak percaya dan memandang Jimin tepat dikedua matanya.

"Ap-apa? Kau tahu tentang ini? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Taehyung terbata - bata.

"Um maksudku ya...aku tahu..bahkan Yoongi juga salah satu dari mereka...eh apa yang kubicarakan ini..sudahlah Tae...jauhi saja Jungkook."jawab Jimin bingung dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Taehyung.

"Jadi selama ini kau tahu tapi tidak memberitahuku, Park Jimin? Bahkan Yoongi hyung-."Taehyung membentak Jimin sambil menangis, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata - katanya. Bahkan Yoongi hyung juga.

Cukup! Taehyung lelah. Ternyata selama ini dia ditipu dan dibodohi. Taehyung bangkit berlari keluar dari apartement. Jimin yang melihatnya tentu saja menyusulnya.

"Taehyung! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan! Kita selesaikanasalah ini baik - baik! Yak! Taehyung! Tunggu!"teriak Jimin sambil mengejar Taehyung.

Kini mereka tengah bermain kejar - kejaran. Taehyung terus berlari sambil menangis. Berbagai pikiran muncul dikepalanya. Kenapa Jungkook dan Yoongi tega padanya? Apa salahnya? Bahkan Jimin sahabatnya membohonginya juga. Dia tidak percaya. Mereka semua menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Mengapa mereka tidak jujur saja.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung berlari diantara banyak kerumunan orang yang berlalu - lalang. Dia tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Bahkan Jimin kesusahan mengejar Taehyung karena banyak sekali orang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Jimin mengumpat dalam hati. Sial. Lampu hijau pejalan kaki hanya tinggal beberapa detik dan dia lihat Taehyung sudah berada disebrang jalan. Kalau begini dia tidak akan bisa menyusul Taehyung. Benar saja kan! Lampu itu berubah menjadi merah. Jimin hanya bisa memandang punggung Taehyung yang lama - kelamaan hilang dari pandangannya.

Jimin merogoh ponselnya dalam kantung celana. Dia menyentuh beberapa kali layar smartphonenya kemudian mendekatkan smartphonenya ketelinganya.

"Ha-halo? Hiks hyung. Bagaiman ini Taehyung kabur hiks."ucap Jimin mulai menangis.

Sementara disebrang sana pria berkulit pucat yang menerima panggilan Jimin shock.

"A-apa maksudmu, Jimin-ah? Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung kabur?!"tanya Yoongi kaget. Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Yoongi.

"Ap-apa katamu tadi hyung?!"tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi seraya mengcengkram bahu Yoongi, mengguncang - guncangkannya.

"Jawab aku hyung! Dimana Taehyung? Kenapa dia kabur! Oh sial! Dimana dia? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"kata Jungkook bertubi - tubi, tubuhnya jatuh lemas menyentuh lantai.

Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung memeluknya. Yoongi menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan Jimin.

"Tenanglah Jungkook. Aku akan menghubungi keluarga Taehyung. Taehyung itu kuat dia pasti baik - baik saja."jawab Yoongi memeluk Jungkook.

Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi bingung harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya baru pertama kali mereka melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Karena biasanya Jungkook lah yang mencampakkan para wanita atau uke. Apa mungkin ini karma?

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Taehyung menghilang tanpa kabar. Smartphone Taehyung ditinggalkan pemiliknya didalam tasnya. Begitu pula dengan dompetnya. Jimin khawatir. Dia sudah menghubungi keluarga Taehyung dan menanyakan keberadaan Taehyung tapi keluarga Taehyung malah curiga terhadapnya dan balik bertanya. Untung saja dia bisa membohongi mereka.

Jimin stress. Setiap hari Jeon Jungkook akan mampir ke apartementnya. Bertanya apa sudah ada kabar mengenai Taehyung. Kadang dia juga akan langsung masuk sebelum diijinkan dan menyelonong masuk ke kamar Taehyung. Kadang dia memeluk baju Taehyung seakan sedang memeluk orangnya yang asli. Mengajak foto dan benda milik Taehyung berbicara. Kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Jimin ngeri bung. Bagaiman jika Jungkook berubah gila? Dia takut Jungkook hilang akal dan menghabisi nyawanya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin. Ketiga hyung Jungkook juga pusing. Bukan karena Jungkook tidak fokus dengan kerjaannya. Tapi karena Jungkook akan bertindak seperti sekarang ini. Memandang kosong foto Taehyung. Bertanya kepada foto itu. Apa kau sudah makan? Sedang apa? Kau dimana? Dan yang lainnya. Terkadang Jungkook juga tertawa dan menangis tiba - tiba. Mereka bingung harus mencari kemana lagi.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dari mereka berempat memandang sendu Jungkook. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Taehyung berlari tak tentu arah hingga ia sampai ke restaurant milik kakaknya Kim Seokjin. Tanpa babibu dia segera memasuki restaurant itu sambil menangis. Kontan saja semua pegawai kakaknya panik dan langsung memanggil Seokjin yang tengah memasak. Seokjin langsung membawa pulang Taehyung ke apartementnya. Mendengarkan semua cerita Taehyung dan menenangkannya. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak bercerita mengenai dirinya yang diperkosa. Dia hanya bercerita pada kakaknya bahwa dia tengah bertengkar dengan Jimin karena Jimin membohonginya. Maka Seokjin mengijinkan Taehyung tinggal diapartementnya selama yang Taehyung mau.

Seokjin senang. Dia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama adiknya. Dia bisa memasakkan Taehyung dan memaksanya untuk memakan semua itu. Dia akan membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih berisi karena sekarang tubuhnya kurus sekali. Taehyung juga senang berada diapartement Seokjin. Selain tersedia banyak makanan, dia dan Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dimalam hari dengan menonton bersama. Mengenang masa lalu mereka ketika masih tinggal bersama. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah memaksa Taehyung agar tinggal bersamanya waktu itu, tapi Taehyung menolak dengan alasan ingin belajar mandiri.

Hari kedua dirumah kakaknya. Seokjin berpesan sebelum mandi kepada dirinya bahwa nanti teman kakaknya akan datang berkunjung. Maka ketika bel berbunyi Ting Tong! Taehyung langsung berlari membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Kagetlah ia ketika melihat teman kakaknya yang datang berkunjung.

"K-kau?"pekik Taehyung pelan tidak ingin ketahuan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Semenjak waktu itu. Namjoon sering berkunjung ke restaurant Seokjin. Dia terkena sindrom jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Seokjin. Namjoon juga sering berkunjung ke apartement Seokjin dengan alasan ingin diajari memasak. Tentu saja Seokjin mengizinkannya. Seperti hari ini, dia datang ke apartement Seokjin. Tapi yang dia temukan adalah seseorang yang tengah membuat sahabatnya, Jeon Jungkook kalut setengah mati.

Namjoon dan Taehyung diam. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Seokjin masih mandi. Namjoon terlalu bingung harus berkata. Sedangkan Taehyung terlalu takut lihat saja badannya yang sedikit gemetar. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Namjoon tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun mengenai keberadaannya.

"Hy-hyung. Kumohon jangan beritahu siapa pun aku berada disini. Jika kau memberitahu seseorang. Maka aku akan memberitahukan pada Seokjin hyung apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Jimin."ucap Taehyung mengancam.

"Aku berjanji Taehyung. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Jangan beritahu Seokjin tentang hal itu."pinta Namjoon.

Taehyung mengangguk lega. Keberadaannya aman. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Tapi sesuatu yang busuk akhirnya akan tercium juga kan?

Setelah itu Namjoon belajar memasak dengan Seokjin dibantu oleh Taehyung. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan memasak dan makan malam bersama sampai akhirnya Namjoon pulang. Kini Taehyung dan Seokjin tengah mencuci piring. Taehyung bertanya sedikit takut pada hyungnya.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Namjoon hyung?tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae. Ada apa? Aku belum tertarik dengan masalah percintaan."jawab Seokjin.

"Tidak ada apa - apa hyung."ucap Taehyung lega. Kakaknya tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Namjoon memandang Jungkook sendu. Dia sudah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak mengatakan mengenai keberadaannya. Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Namjoon memutar otaknya. Bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Jungkook tanpa ketahuan oleh Taehyung?

"Jungkook-ah."panggil Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Hoseok langsung menoleh kearah Namjoon. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya berdeham saja.

"Bukankah nanti malam keluarga Kim akan datang kerumahmu? Untuk membicarakan mengenai pertunangan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Pulanglah."titah Namjoon.

Jungkook hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang tidak mengetahui jalan pikiran Namjoon.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang hyung?"tanya Jungkook.

"Kau tahu. Yang akan kerumahmu adalah keluarga Kim. Keluarga Kim. Taehyung pasti akan berada disana. Mingyu adalah kakaknya, sedangkan Wonwoo adalah adikmu. Taehyung akan berada dirumahmu nanti malam."jelas Namjoon.

Jungkook langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Namjoon dan segera bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang ada diBusan. Taehyungku sayang aku akan segera datang.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki rumah keluarga Jeon. Dia datang untuk membahas pertunangan kakaknya Kim Mingyu dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa di dalam hidupnya selalu ada saja orang bermarga Jeon. Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Ju-ah sudahlah. Pikir Taehyung. Taehyung bosan sedari tadi keluarganya membahas ini itu yang dia tidak ketahui. Tiba - tiba saja pintu utama terbuka dengan kasar. Bahkan mereka semua kaget mendengar bunyinya. Orang yang membuka pintu itu masuk sambil menyeringai.

"Jungkook? Santai saja masuknya nak. Tumben kau datang hm?"tanya ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Ini pertemuan keluarga kan? Lagipula ada yang ingin kusampaikan."ucap Jungkook menyeringai.

Kedua orang tua disana menatap Jungkook bingung. Mingyu dan Wonwoo khawatir apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah pucat pasi, badannya gemetar. Ah Kim Seokjin tidak mengikuti pertemuan ini karena harus mengurus restaurantnya.

"Paman Kim. Aku ingin menikahi anak bungsumu Kim Taehyung."ucap Jungkook mantap.

"A-apa?!"pekik Mingyu kaget bangkit berdiri.

"Paman Kim aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Taehyung. Aku juga sudah memperkosanya dua kali."ucap Jungkook jujur menyeringai kearah Taehyung yang sudah lemas.

BUG! BUG! Ayah Jeon Jungkook meninju anaknya sendiri. Dia malu dengan perbuatan anaknya. Dia mendidik anaknya sedari kecil untuk menjadi orang yang berkarakter bukan seperti ini.

"Yeobo, sudah hentikan. Jungkook pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu."ucap ibunya memeluk ayahnya agar berhenti memukuli Jungkook.

"Kau benar ibu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Karena Mingyu sudah menodai Wonwoo. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Aku pasti akan menikahinya."ucap Jungkook menyeringai ke arah Mingyu yang pucat pasi.

Paman Kim bangkit dari duduknya. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Dia menghampiri anaknya Mingyu. PLAK! Dia menampar Mingyu kencang hingga ada sedikit darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Anakku begitu lancang menodai anakmu."ujar ayah Mingyu meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Anakku juga salah, dia menodai anakmu."ujar ayah Jungkook.

Kedua orang tua itu memijat kening mereka pusing dengan kelakuan anak - anak mereka. Tiba - tiba saja Jungkook bangkit berdiri.

"Aku serius akan menikahi anakmu paman Kim. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya untuk pernikahanku dan Taehyung. Undangan kami sudah jadi dan sudah mulai disebar hari ini. Dalam waktu sebulan lagi kami akan menikah."ucap Jungkook.

"APA?!"kaget mereka semua.

"Apa kau gila Jeon Jungkook?"teriak Mingyu.

Jungkook menyeringai kearah Taehyung. Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi baby lion. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Taehyung mencubit dirinya sendiri. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook hanya mimpi atau kenyataan. Sakit. Ini semua bukan mimpi. Tiba - tiba saja pandangannya kabur, semua perkataan keluarganya tidak bisa ia dengar, dan gelap. BRUK! Taehyung jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Jeon Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook sigap menangkap badan Taehyung sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Segera saja Jungkook membawa Taehyung untuk dibaringkan diatas ranjangnya. Mengabaikan keluarga mereka berdua dibawah sana yang kewalahan menerima telepon dari relasi kerja mereka yang sudah menerima undangan pernikahannya.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Tinggal satu lagi Epilogue xD Nanti diepilogue ada NCnya xD Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah memfav dan follow cerita ini dari awal. Begitu juga dengan yang sudah mereview cerita ini.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Insane

Author: Tan Xin Qian

Pairing: KookV, MinV, YoonMin, HopenMin, NamJin, YoonHopeNamMin

Rate: M

Warning: Boyslove, rape, foursome, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah berada dimobil Jungkook. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul. Semua masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sudah diselesaikan. Hanya satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan.

"Hyung."cicit Taehyung memanggil Jungkook takut.

"Apa?"tanya Jungkook tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa kita harus benar - benar menikah?"tanya Taehyung menatap takut Jungkook yang langsung memandangnya tajam akibat pertanyaannya.

"Ma-maksudku. Aku baru lulus SMA. Aku belum belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Dan aku juga belum cukup dewasa untuk memiliki bayi."lanjut Taehyung polos.

Jungkook tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, Taehyung? Kau itu sangat manis. Hyung tidak ingin suatu saat ada namja lain yang merebutmu maka hyung mengikatmu dalam tali pernikahan bukan pertunangan apalagi pacaran. Hyung mencintaimu apa adanya. Soal anak, kita bisa menundanya sampai kau lulus kuliah sayang."jelas Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menciumnya.

Taehyung terdiam dan menganggukan kepalanya mengundang kekehan kecil dari Jungkook. Ngomong - ngomong sudah 15 menit mobil mereka terjebak dalam kemacetan. Terjadi sebuah kecelakan besar yang menbuat mereka terjebak ditengah - tengah perjalanan. Ingin kembali pun percuma mereka tidak bisa memutar balik mobil mereka.

Taehyung menggigiti bibirnya. Dia bingung memikirkan topik untuk mengajak Jungkook berbincang. Tanpa dia sadari Jungkook melihatnya gemas namun nafsu. Nafsu melihat bibir merah itu digigiti oleh sang empunya yang menambah merah bibir itu. Apalagi sudah lama juga Jungkook tidak merasakan bibir Taehyung yang manis. Melihat bibir itu saja dia sudah mulai tegang.

Maka Jungkook melepas seatbeltnya dan mendekati Taehyung. Memojokkannya kepintu mobil dan memangut bibir Taehyung. Kasar dan bergairah. Jungkook semakin bersemangat memangut bibir Taehyung ketika Taehyung membalasnya.

"Eunghh mpphh..."lenguh Taehyung dalam ciuman mereka.

5 menit mereka saling mangut - memangut. Jungkook melepas panggutannya terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung langsung menunduk dan meremas pelan bajunya. Uhh, manis sekali. Jungkook mundur kembali duduk tapi dia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya diatas gembungan selangkangannya. Dia meremas tangan Taehyung yang otomatis meremas penisnya dari luar celana.

"Tae, bantu hyung. Sesak sekali."pinta Jungkook.

Taehyung yang tidak tega menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mulai membuka kancing dan retsleting celana Jungkook dan mengeluarkan penis dari dalam celana. Jungkook memundurkan kursinya kebelakang. Dia menarik kepala Taehyung lembut kearah penisnya. Taehyung langsung menjilati dan mengulum penis Jungkook. Semakin cepat, maka akan semakin cepat selesai pikirnya.

Jungkook memegangi kepala Taehyung yang tengah berada diselangkangannya. Blowjob dari Taehyung pada penisnya sungguhlah nikmat. Tiba - tiba saja, pintu kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh seorang polisi. Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya takut. Tapi Jungkook memberikan senyuman dan menyuruh Taehyung agar tetap fokus memuaskan penisnya.

Jungkook membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya agar Taehyung tak terlihat oleh sang polisi itu.

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan anda, pak. Sekitar 45 menit lagi perjalanan anda akan segera lancar."ujar polisi itu menatap aneh Jungkook. Mobil Jungkook terlihat mewah tapi mengapa dia berkeringat dan terdengar decakan aneh dari mobil tersebut. Sang polisi tahu apa yang dilakukan remaja jaman sekarang.

"Tolong buka seluruh kaca mobil anda pak."pinta sang polisi.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya kaget, dia berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya tapi tangan Jungkook menekan kepalanya agar tetap diam dalam posisinya. Maka Taehyung hanya bisa menengelamkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat. Jungkook menyeringai kearah polisi itu. Jungkook membuka seluruh kaca mobilnya. Polisi itu cukup kaget dan mengelus dadanya.

"Tolong hentikan kegiatan senonoh kalian."pinta pak polisi itu dengan sopan. Tapi Jungkook malah tertawa. Mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada polisi itu. Polisi itu membelakakan matanya ketika mebaca sesuatu itu.

Jeon Jungkook

CEO of Bangtan Corp

Yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu nama. Hanya nelihat namanya saja polisi itu ngeri. Siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Jeon apalagi Jeon Jungkook sang pewaris tunggal seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Jeon.

"Maafkan saya pak. Karena telah mengganggu kegiatan anda. Silahkan dilanjutkan."kata polisi itu membungkukan badanya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Jungkook tertawa dan menaikan kembali kaca mobilnya. Dia mengelus rambut Taehyung dan mengelurkan penisnya. Menyemburkan spermanya kewajah Taehyung. Taehyung yang tak siap hanya bisa pasrah ketika sperma itu membasahi seluruh wajahnya apalagi ketika penis Jungkook meratakan spermanya bagai masker diwajahnya. Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung kepangkuannya. Melepas seluruh pakaian ditubuh Taehyung.

Segera setelah Jungkook melepas pakaian Taehyung. Jungkook menusukkan jarinya pada rektum Taehyung berusaha melebarkan lubang sempit itu. Satu jari. Dua jari. Tiga jari. Menusuk rektum Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri terbaring pasrah diatas tubuh Jungkook dan dia hanya bisa meremas baju Jungkook sambil mendesah.

Merasa tidak tahan. Jungkook menarik jarinya. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Taehyung lalu memposisikan penisnya tepat direktum Taehyung. Dan Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh Taehyung. JLEB! Penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam rektum sempit Taehyung.

Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung lembut dan membisikan kata cinta padanya. Membiarkan rektum Taehyung menerima penisnya. Setelah dirasa cukup Jungkook menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Dia juga menarik wajah Taehyung agar menatapnya.

"Ahh hyunghhh disanahh ahhh."desah Taehyung setiap Jungkook menumbuk sweetspotnya.

Semakin lama gerakan Jungkook semakin cepat bahkan mobil sampai bergoyang. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah diliputi nafsu mereka berdua lupa mereka berada dimana. Bibir mereka kini saling berpangutan. Plok! Plok! Plok! Dan tumbukan penis Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti dalam rektum Taehyung. Jungkook merasakan rektum Taehyung mulai berkedut. Dia mengocok little Tae. Memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Taehyung yang mendekati puncaknya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Beberapa hentakan keras Jungkook mengantarkan Taehyung pada puncak kenikmatan. Badannya melengkung. Penisnya memuncratkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi baju Jungkook. Jungkook juga menyemprotkan cairan cintanya dalam rektum Taehyung hingga sebagian menetes keluar membasahi celana Jungkook.

Mereka tetap diam dalam posisi seperti itu. Jungkook melihat mobil didepannya sudah mulai bergerak walau pelan. Dia membenarkan lagi posisi kursi mobilnya dengan tetap memangku Taehyung yang kini mulai terlelap karena lelah. Jungkook mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Menikmati penisnya didalam rektum Taehyung. Setiap terkena polisi tidur penisnya akan menusuk rektum Taehyung dan dibalas oleh lengguhan Taehyung yang teridur. Ah sunggu perjalanan pulang yang sangat nikmat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tadi. Seorang anak kecil tengah kebingungan pasalnya mobil didepan mereka bergoyang dan terdengar bunyi aneh dari mobil itu.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi dengan mobil didepan kita itu?"ujar anak kecil itu.

Ibunya gugup mau menjelaskan apa kepada anaknya itu. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa didepan sedang ada dua manusia yang bergerumul membuat bayi kan? Maka sang ibu memberikan anaknya sebuah tab dan juga headset.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bermain. Ini, bukankah kau mau menonton Pororo?"kata ibu itu memasangkan headset dikedua telinga anaknya dan memutarkan Pororo ditab itu.

Sang ibu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan memanggil petugas kepolisian yang kebetulan berjalan disamping mobilnya.

"Pak, bisakah kau menegur mobil itu?"pintanya.

"Maaf bu, tapi saya tidak berani menegur mereka."ujar polisi itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan seorang aparat kepolisian. Mengapa kau tak berani?"omel sang ibu.

"Karena yang ada didalam mobil itu pewaris tunggal dari Jeon Corp, bu."ujar sang polisi.

"Jeon Corp? Maaf pak kalau begitu saya tidak tahu."ujar sang ibu segera menaikan kembali kaca mobilnya.

Dasar anak muda. Dumelnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Taehyung dan Jimin sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahan mereka yang baru dimulai. Apalagi Taehyung. Dia sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Awalnya Jungkook melarangnya, tapi itu kan pernikahannya. Sekali seumur hidup. Jadi dia juga harus membantu menyiapkannya dengan baik kan.

Diawal pembagian undangan pun hal itu membuat gempar. Bahkan semenjak hari pertama undangan pernikahannya disebar, media langsung meliputnya. Dia dan Jungkook menjadi headline news utama. Pasalnya Jungkook sang pewaris Jeon Corp tidak pernah dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun tiba - tiba akan menikah dengan anak bungsu dari pemilik Kim Corp.

Hal itu menjadi gonjang - ganjing bahkan didunia bisnis. Banyak yang menggigit jari karena gagal menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan ada yang meminta agar anaknya dijadikan istri kedua. Setiap hari berita pernikahan mereka selalu disiarkan. Bahkan masuk dalam berita dunia beberapa kali. Banyak juga berita murahan yang menyiarkan bahwa Taehyunglah yang menggoda Jungkook atau meminta bantuan setan agar Jungkook menyukainya. Tapi hal itu dibantah oleh Jungkook saat mengadakan conversi pers.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Taehyung dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya memantapkan hati melamar Taehyung. Kontan saja pernyataannya menjadi bahan perbincangan. Para media dan masyarakat menganggap Jungkook sangat berani dan tegas. Semakin menambah nilai plus para wanita yang pasti akan menangis dan mengigit jari pada hari ini.

Ya, hari ini. Hari pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dalam beberapa menit lagi nama Taehyung akan berganti marga menjadi Jeon bukan Kim lagi. Kini Taehyung tengah menatap dirinya yang dibalut oleh tuxedo didepan cermin. Taehyung sangat gugup. Berbagai pikiran muncul dalam benaknya. Bagaimana jika dia nanti salah menyebutkan sumpah pernikahan? Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh saat berjalan ke altar.

Semua keluarganya dan juga sahabatnya bahkan calon suaminya sudah berada digereja. Hanya dirinya saja yang memang belum keluar. Sang ayah mengetuk pintu itu lembut. Mengajak sang anak menyambut genggaman tangannya dan mengantar anaknya ke altar menuju calon suaminya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat - lekat. Cantik. Taehyung sangat cantik. Polesan make up tipis dan tuxedo putihnya membuatnya semakin bertambah cantik. Bahkan kedua semburat merah dipipinya membuat Taehyung menjadi manis. Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan Taehyung, sang pujaan hati.

"Jaga dia sepenuh hatimu nak."ujar ayah Taehyung memberikan tangan anaknya pada Jungkook.

"Siap, ayah."ujar Jungkook mantap menggeggam tangan Taehyung dan berbalik ke altar menghadap sang pendeta.

Acara pemberkatan Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan dengan khidmat. Jungkook bahkan mengucapkan janji sucinya sebelum pendeta menyuruhnya, mengundang gelak tawa dari seluruh keluarga mereka berdua yang kini disatukan. Memang acara digereja ini digelar khusus untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja.

Saat ini hanya tinggal sesi foto saja yang tersisa. Taehyung merasa dirinya pusing sekali pandangannya mulai buram. Taehyung menutup matanya dan mulai terkulai. Untung saja Jungkook sigap menangkapnya. Keluarga Jeon dan Kim panik karena Taehyung pingsan. Untung saja salah satu sepupu jauh Taehyung seorang dokter yang membawa peralatan medisnya dimobilnya. Dia segera memeriksa Taehyung. Aneh denyut nadi Taehyung ada dua, namun yang satunya lemah. Jangan - jangan...

"Paman, bibi."panggil Junmyeon ragu - ragu harus mengatakan ini atau tidak.

Semua keluarga menoleh padanya. Menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari dirinya. Junmyeon gugup semua mata memandang kearahanya. Apalagi Jungkook menatapnya seperti ada laser yang memancar dari kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya, Taehyung hamil."ujarnya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka semua.

"APA?!"pekik mereka semua kaget. Minus satu orang yang memandang tak percaya namun bahagia.

Taehyung pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini, aku kan berjanji untuk menunda kehamilan sampai dia lulus kuliah. Poor Jungkook.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Akhirnya ff ini tamat. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ff ini dari awal hingga akhir. Qian mohon maaf kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan bagi kalian. Maklumi aja karena Qian masih newbie hehehe xD Sisanya Qian update ff Qian yang baru diwp karena makin susah buat buka FFN. Kalo ada yg mau baca search aja tanxinqian. Ffnya gak diprivate kok


End file.
